


Only Yours Only Mine Throughout All The Passing Time

by Merlioske



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: ABO, ART THAT IS PURE SEX, Alpha Arthur, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF Merlin (Merlin), Canon, Canon Era, Canon Universe, Explicit smutty smutty art, Gwaine Being Gwaine (Merlin), Happy Ending, Jealous Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Leon being the Best, M/M, Mates, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Merlin being a little shit, Merlin's Magic Revealed (Merlin), Merlioske-friendly, Not Oblivious Arthur, Omega Merlin (Merlin), Oral Sex, Possessive Arthur, Protective Arthur, Rough Sex, Sex, beware of sexy babies fucking, explicit art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:41:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 31,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24953965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlioske/pseuds/Merlioske
Summary: Suppressing his heats was what he had always done. Was the /only/ thing he's ever done. After all, with a master like Arthur Pratdragon, what else /could/ he have done?Apparently, it was time he found out the exact answer to that question.or, the one where Gaius is the Medicinal Master and basically the Proprietor of all things Potion of the entirety of Camelot; Arthur is not quite as unobservant and as willing to bow down to Uther's insanity as one might think; Leon is Best WingMan; Gwaine is Best in General and the Biggest Nuisance on top of that; Morgana is Confused; and Merlin thinks he's fucked. and not in the fun way.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 246
Kudos: 1380
Collections: Numerous OTPS Infinite Fandoms





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> so because i'm apparently beyond blessed, not only is this beta'd now - by the magnificent [Pelydryn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pelydryn/pseuds/Pelydryn)
> 
> bUt 
> 
> the glorious [Sunfall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunfall_of_Ennien) is doing art so, hello, this is illustrated all over too!!!!
> 
> these women are angels and i adore them both to bits.  
> plis PliS go show 'em love if you haven't already - you will NOT regret it x333333

~x~

“What do you mean, last batch, Gaius?” Merlin blinked at his mentor, squeezing a pouch of herbs in his hand.

“Just what I said, my boy. I cannot, no, I _will_ not, make you any more in good conscience. This will last you through the month. That should be enough time to make arrangements.”

“Gaius, no. I cannot go through that. You know I cannot,” Merlin protested vehemently, shaking his head, and making the physician frown.

“Merlin…” the old beta sighed, and put his wizened hand on his protégé’s shoulder. “You’ve been suppressing for too long as it is. Any longer and ---“

“And I don’t care!” Merlin growled, shrugging the hand off and beginning to pace. “You know I don’t care about the… the… ugh! Gaius, you cannot do this to me. How am I going to explain it to him? He’ll never let me go without a good reason and no reason will ever be good enough for him!”

Gaius’ eyebrow did The Thing, and Merlin forced down a flinch. “Here’s a crazy thought – how about you tell him the truth.” At Merlin’s hysterical laughter, his eyebrow did The Thing Number Two, “Well, at least part of the truth then.”

When Merlin just continued shaking his head vehemently, Gaius sighed. “In any case, you’ve a month yet. That’s plenty of time to decide what to do.”

~x~

A month, as it turned out, was not, in fact, plenty of time for anything; Merlin had discovered, two weeks into his last pouch of his suppressant herbs. He tried to do research on the sly, but it seemed his mentor had anticipated that and kept his notes on that particular mixture hidden beyond even Merlin’s sneaky search tactics.

Still, he tried his best – he examined the herbs closely, did all he could to discover the exact composition of what he was taking, but… As it happens, when you’re the manservant to the Crown Prince of all the Clotpoles, _and_ the Apprentice to the Court Physician, free time is hard to find. And herbs, when dried and ground into a powder, hard to distinguish between.

So, here Merlin was, time running like water through his fingers, his dread growing with each passing day. With every scoop he mixed into his water every morning, the dread grew. And with his dread, his clumsiness seemed to grow as well. It had finally reached the levels so high, even his usually oblivious to everything but bashing other alphas’ faces in master seemed to notice.

“What is _wrong_ with you lately, _Mer_ lin, you’re being more of an idiot than usual,” Arthur chuckled amused, watching Merlin scramble to clean up yet another spill.

“It’s nothing, sire, I’m sorry, sire, it won’t happen again. Sire.”

Arthur frowned at the mumbled apologies, but Leon called out to him then, successfully diverting his attention. Merlin sighed out a breath of relief. It was fine. He was fine. Everything was fine.

~x~

Everything was not, in fact, fine. After yet another spectacular row with Gaius, Merlin was forced to admit that maybe, just maybe… he was in trouble.

And the time had finally run out.

He was counting down the last days and… Merlin sighed – it was officially Time. Merlin handed over the empty plates of Arthur’s dinner to the maid in the kitchen, grabbed a flagon of Arthur’s favorite wine, and turned on his heel – it was time to face the music. One way or another, after the evening was out, everything was going to change.

~x~

Deep breath. And another. And one more, for the Triple Ones. Merlin opened the chambers’ door quietly and entered. A quick scan of the room showed Arthur at his desk, elbows deep in one report or another. Merlin closed the door quietly, made sure it was locked and set out to work.

He put the flagon down on the table, turned down the bed, put Arthur’s night clothes out to warm. Rushed to and cracked the window open for some fresh air, made sure the armor and the clothing for the next day were ready. Placed two chairs by the fire, grabbed two goblets and placed them, the flagon of wine and a flagon of water on the tiny table between them.

Then he proceeded to putter about fixing this and that for as long as he managed. Finally, there was nothing left for him to do. No more putting it off. With a bracing inhale, Merlin walked over, and stopped before the table Arthur was sitting behind.

His Prince was completely absorbed in what he was reading, paying no attention to his servant. A couple of minutes of staying still and silent were all Merlin could take however.

“Arthur.” When the Prince didn’t react apart from a grunt in his general direction, Merlin swallowed, and tried again. A bit louder this time, a dash of volume never hurt. “Arthur.”

“Hmmm?” The Prince finally managed to tear his eyes away from the report he was reading, and glanced over at his servant, doing a double take, once he realized just how low the candles were burning. “Oh, Merlin. Well, you’re dismissed. I’ll put myself to bed tonight.” With that, he was once again lost in the words on paper. Usually, such a flippant dismissal would have Merlin huffing and leaving with a flare and an especially unflattering grumble just loud enough for the Prince to hear. Tonight was not a usual night however.

With one last fortifying breath and shaking hands, Merlin reached across the desk, and pulled the report from Arthur’s fingers, placing it gently on the table. Arthur’s eyebrow rose slowly, the Prince obviously beyond surprised by Merlin’s behavior.

“I need to tell you something.”

“And it can’t wait until tomorrow because…? Look, Merlin, this is an important report and---“

“And it’ll still be here tomorrow when I… when you’re woken.” Both Arthur’s eyebrows shot up at that, the Prince obviously catching the phrasing. Before he could respond however, Merlin barreled on. “Look, I wouldn’t if I didn’t have to, but Gaius isn’t really giving me any choice in the matter anymore so now I have to tell you and you’ll be mad and I’m sorry I’m interrupting your work and I know you’re the Prince and you’re the one who says when we talk but this is really out of my hands and ---“ 

He interrupted his own babbling by walking around the table quickly, grabbing Arthur by the hand and pulling him up. Arthur, who was still reeling from the flood of words Merlin had just unleashed on him, was too thrown to resist and followed his servant to the fire, where Merlin then proceeded to sit him down on a chair, that hadn’t been there before. _He’s planned this_ , floated through Arthur’s mind before he refocused on his servant, who by then had sat down as well, and was attempting to pour his Prince some wine. Except his hands were shaking so badly he couldn’t hold the goblet still enough.

“Damn it. This isn’t usually this hard…” Arthur heard him mutter and blinked. Merlin was obviously stressed. Something had his clumsiness amped up to extreme degrees. That was… worrisome.

“Hey, _hey_ , Merlin, stop.” Arthur stood up, gently freed both the goblet and the flagon out of Merlin’s shaking hands and placed them on the table. He then quickly pulled his chair around the table to sit beside Merlin, and took the still shaking hands in his. “Hey. Merlin, look at me.”

When all Merlin did was continue to shake, Arthur frowned. He huffed a quick breath, gulped down his own nerves at what he was about to do, and opened his mouth, having made up his mind. “I know I don’t say this to you enough, or, well, ever. And if you ever, so much as breathe a word about what I’m about to say to you, I’ll have you flogged publicly. In public. You hear me?”

Merlin blinked and finally raised his head to look Arthur in the eye. He nodded slowly, and Arthur hummed.

“Good. Now. I hope you realize that I consider you my friend. I trust you.” There were tears glistening in Merlin’s eyes at that, which, very reasonably, he thought, had Arthur damn near panicking. “So, you know, I trust you and I need you to know that you can trust me. You can tell me, whatever it is,” he finished in one breath, biting his tongue to stop from babbling further.

Merlin’s lips trembled, he gulped nervously, and then twisted his hands in Arthur’s, winding their fingers together. Arthur didn’t comment. He said what needed saying, now he’d wait for Merlin.

It took a few moments but finally, Merlin steeled himself, and spoke. “Before I tell you… I need your word, you won’t be mad and you won’t send me away.”

Arthur’s eyebrows shot up in incredulity. “Come again? Did you just… give me an order, _Mer_ lin?”

Merlin flinched so hard Arthur felt immediately bad. The feeling worsened, when, without saying a word, Merlin slid to his knees before him, bending his head down in ultimate submission. Arthur froze. Never, in all the time he’d known him, had Merlin _ever_ submitted to anyone. Not even the king. Yet here he was, offering his neck to Arthur. It threw the Prince so bad, he nearly missed it when Merlin began speaking again.

“Arthur. All I am, all I ever will be, is yours. Has always been yours. For always and forever. If you sent me away… if you ever sent me away it would destroy me.” He didn’t raise his head, and Arthur was glad for it - he had no idea what kind of expression was on his face but he was sure as hell it was nowhere near appropriate. Unaware of his Prince’s internal conflict, Merlin continued. “Please, Arthur… Sire… My King.”

It was Arthur’s turn to flinch so hard he almost tore his hands from Merlin’s. “I’m not---“

At this Merlin raised his head, his eyes shining brightly. “You _are_. You always were. And you always will be. You’re the only King for me, Your Majesty.”

“Treason…” Arthur breathed, unable to look away from Merlin’s face. The look of such devotion was… heady. To say the least. If Arthur thought he couldn’t be thrown anymore that night, however, he was wrong.

“Your word, Arthur. This is me, begging.”

Taking a shuddering breath and swallowing around the lump in his throat, Arthur found himself nodding. “Very well. You have my word I won’t get mad about whatever it is that you need to tell me.” He rolled his eyes at the expectant look in Merlin’s eyes. “ _And_ I won’t send you away. Now, for gods’ sake, would you get up already?” He mumbled awkwardly while pulling him up.

Merlin collapsed back on the chair, giving his Prince a small, grateful smile. It faded quickly however, and Merlin sighed, before finally pulling his hands from Arthur’s and starting to wring them together. Arthur pointedly ignored the feeling of missing the warmth of his servant’s fingers between his own.

“When do people usually present?” he finally asked quietly, apropos of nothing, and Arthur frowned.

“Between the ages of ten and thirteen. When puberty hits,” he answered diligently and automatically; biting his tongue, when the urge to make fun popped up. It was obvious that this was somehow, the Serious Talk Merlin needed to have with him. Arthur decided to humor him just this once, considering just how stressed out Merlin had seemed lately.

Merlin nodded. “Yeah… Usually, that’s true… How old were you?” he asked, and Arthur shrugged, trying for nonchalant.

“Almost fourteen. Needless to say, father wasn’t pleased. My being an alpha managed to soothe his ire, thankfully. Somewhat, at least.” He shrugged off Merlin’s Look, and waved for some wine. This time, when Merlin poured and handed over the goblet, he did not spill a drop.

“So, what about you then? How old were you?” Arthur asked back, once he had swallowed a good long mouthful.

“I… I didn’t present during puberty.”

Arthur froze. “That’s nonsense, Merlin. Everyone presents. I mean, even betas present, Gaius explained it to me when I was learning all about the secondary genders.”

Merlin rolled his eyes. “Yes, I’ve had the lecture too. My mum explained it to me after Will presented and I didn’t. I honestly never cared too much about my secondary gender. I’ve had so many more important things to worry about and well… it sorta fell into the background and…”

Arthur was sorely tempted to interrupt him right there – not interested in his secondary gender? What could possibly be more important than that? Secondary gender could change your entire future as far as royalty were concerned. Before his thoughts could spin out, however, Merlin was moving.

With a sigh and a shake of his head, he stood up; took a few steps and stopped in front of the fire, wrapping his arms around himself. “Usually, a person presents between the ages of ten and thirteen. Usually, the presentation is very, extremely clear-cut – omegas develop the ability to slick, in order to be able to accept the alphas’ knots; alphas develop their knots; betas, their heightened senses.”

He shook his head again. “That’s _usually_. When I didn’t present, my mum… she told me this story, which I’ve heard after getting here too, by the way. In hushed voices and whispers in the dark. It goes like this – sometimes, _sometimes_ one can only present when they meet their Destined Mate.”

Arthur snorted, taking another sip of his wine. “Yeah right. Destined Mates are… not real. They’re just. You know. Fairytales. They don’t exist.”

Merlin seemed to shrink into and hug himself tighter. “I presented the first day I stepped foot in Camelot.”

Arthur’s jaw promptly hit the floor. “You wha---“

Merlin, however, wasn’t done shocking him, it seemed. “And I’ve been suppressing my heats ever since.” His voice wavered at the sharp inhale from Arthur, but he just squeezed his arms around himself even tighter and continued. “But I can’t anymore. Gaius forbade me. He… he refuses to make me any more of the herbs and I’ve no clue how to make them myself, and I’ve tried, don’t think I haven’t tried, but… I’m not at his level yet. And he’s the only one who makes the suppressant in the first place. In the whole of Camelot! Did you know that? Because I sure didn’t.”

“Wh…” Arthur had to clear his throat, when the words got stuck in his throat. “Why though?”

“Why what?” Merlin’s sharp tone made the Prince flinch.

Arthur took a second, prioritised, and then asked carefully.“Why did he forbid it?”

Merlin huffed and started pacing. “That’s just it. He says that I’ve been suppressing too long. That if I suppress for any longer, I’ll never get pregnant.”

Arthur couldn’t help the gasp that tore out of him. Merlin didn’t seem to hear him as he continued to pace, his voice rising in volume and desperation.

“Not that I care, I mean I won’t ever have children, so what’s even the point?! But no, Gaius knows best, as always. It’s not like he doesn’t know that my mate is not an option. Not like he doesn’t know what this heat will do to me. But no, ugh!”

Arthur, head spinning, had to employ his training, honed through long, long years of practice – he had to compartmentalize and address issues by their level of severity. Needless to say, however, the multiple shocks his servant had poured on him, made his judgement less than perfect. “What… will it do to you?” he coughed out, _Mate, he’s got a mate, who is it, who is it **who** \--- _going on a loop in his head.

“According to Gaius, it’s going to be extremely rough. I’ve been suppressing ever since my first heat, so… it’ll take at least a week to work its way through me.”

“A week?!” Arthur yelped, jumping up, his wine goblet clattering to the floor forgotten. Merlin frowned at the mess, which no doubt, he’ll have to clean up later, and nodded. “But… but it’s only supposed to take one to three days, isn’t it?” Arthur sounded so genuinely confused and lost, Merlin couldn’t help the snort that came out.

“Well. It’s been… um… a long time, so…”

“How long exactly, are we talking? You said ever since you’ve come here so that’s been what, two years now? Two and a half?” Arthur tried desperately to recall when exactly it was that Merlin had appeared in his life, and found he couldn’t pin-point it. It felt like his insubordinate, obstinate servant had always been there. Arthur frowned.

“Three years and change, actually. Three years and three months. Sorta the critical point. At least, according to Gaius. So yeah, it’s going to take a week and it’s going to be absolutely horrid, and I’m hating it already.”

Arthur’s frown deepened as he processed. “But, but you said that your mate’s here. Why haven’t you been spending your heats with them instead of suppressing?”

Even with only Merlin’s back facing him, Arthur just knew his servant was rolling his eyes. “Tell me, _sire_ , during all these years I’ve spent working for you, and studying as Gaius’ apprentice, how many days off have you bestowed me with?” At Arthur’s silence, he huffed. “None, Arthur, the word you’re looking for is none. Nada. Zero. Zilch. So, even if he _were_ an option, when exactly, would I have had my heats, hmmm?”

As embarrassing as it was going to be, upon later reflection, the only thing that Arthur really heard from all that was the _He_ Merlin mentioned. _So, his mate’s male then…_

“Anyway. Now I’ve no choice but to stop suppressing and go through this blasted heat. So. I need a week off. Gaius said I should ask for more, for recuperation time, but, well, I don’t want you to get too used to George’s standards of service so… A week will be more than enough. And I’ll be back straight after so… please don’t fire and send me away, yeah?” He mushed the last part under his breath, throwing one of his beaming smiles over his shoulder. Arthur couldn't help but notice it was shaky.

“Go through it where. Where’ll you go, how?” Arthur asked, sitting back down, and crossing his arms across his chest. It wasn’t like he wouldn’t let Merlin go. He would, obviously. Didn’t mean he’d let him go somewhere unknown. Unprepared and unprotected. Merlin was Arthur’s after all. It was his job to make sure he was safe and protected. Satisfied with his internal rationalization, Arthur looked at his servant expectantly, and waited for his answer. Merlin had better give him a good answer too otherwise---

“I’m not sure yet. Somewhere in the woods, most likely,” Merlin said with a light tone and a shrug.

Arthur promptly lost his jaw to the floor again. “In the woods. For a week. Alone. During your heat. Are you insane?!?”

Merlin flinched at Arthur’s volume, and then shrugged again. He, for one, could pull off nonchalant like nobody’s business, Arthur noted, chagrined. “I’ll go deep, I’ll be fine, Arthur, really.” It wasn’t like he could tell his Prince that he'd cast a protective circle as soon as he found a place.

Arthur’s expression soured further, but then he seemed to relax. He even cracked a small smile. Merlin instantly felt worried.

“All right. I’ll let you go.”

Merlin made a face like he’d just bitten into a lemon. “I sense a _but_ coming.”

With a grin, his Prince crossed his arms again, and nodded. “For once, your senses are on point. I’m almost impressed, _Mer_ lin. I’ll let you go, _but_ , in exchange for my benevolence, you’ll tell me who your mate is.” Arthur watched color drain from Merlin’s face and almost felt guilty. Almost. “Or, if you’d rather not, you can still go, without telling me. In that case I fire you here and now without any chance to ever come back into my service. Your choice entirely.”

Arthur watched, calmly, (on the outside at least) as the last shreds of color left Merlin’s face. And then, he continued to watch, just as calmly, (on the outside again) as one by one, tears began rolling down his servant’s cheeks. They did so slowly, quietly, as if afraid to disturb him. The words he spoke were almost as quiet.

“I cannot. I cannot tell you. Not you. Never you…”

Arthur felt blood freeze in his veins. “And why not,” he hissed through gritted teeth unable to even tilt his voice enough to make it a question. “Who could it possibly be. Who could it be, to make you _this_ reluctant to tell me? My first guess would be Gwaine, but Gwaine wasn’t anywhere near here when you first came along… Neither was Lancelot. So then…” The thought struck him as if a lightning bolt, making him spring to his feet and start pacing.

“No… it can’t be. He already had a mate, so how could he possibly be _your_ … no. No, this makes _no_ sense!”

Merlin, who was busily wiping his cheeks dry, blinked at Arthur like the Prince had lost his mind. “Who… exactly, are you raving about?”

Arthur was dragging his fingers through his hair, making it stand every which way, and completely ignored Merlin’s question, continuing to mutter under his breath.

“Arthur.” When no response was forthcoming yet again, Merlin stepped up to his Prince, and placed a hand on his arm gently, stopping his pacing. “Arthur? Who are you talking about?”

Arthur whipped to face him with a growl in his throat, and fire in his eyes. “Uther, obviously.”

Merlin felt his universe stop for a moment. “Um…”

Arthur, meanwhile, was pacing again, angry grumbles still rumbling from him. Merlin did his best to process fast. He failed.

“Arthur. What… I… What gave you _that_ idea!?” He asked, putting his best effort into not sounding as disgusted as he felt. He doubted he was successful. Arthur didn’t seem to be paying any attention to his tone however.

“Of course it’d be him. Why wouldn’t it be him. That’s just like him too!” The Prince continued to rage, completely oblivious to the freak-out his servant was quickly spiraling into.

“Arthur…” Merlin tried to interrupt, when he heard his Prince’s rant grow in volume again.

“I mean who else would make you this reluctant to tell ---“

“Arthur.”

“I should have known, I should have ---“

“Arthur!”

“So stupid, I---“

“It’s you!”

That shut him right up. Arthur watched, his eyes slowly widening, as Merlin slammed a hand over his mouth, as if trying to force the words back. They stood still for a breath. For another breath, it felt like the world stood still right along with them. Then it began again, and Merlin ran.

Which, had he been thinking clearly, he would have realized was foolish – one does not simply _run_ from an alpha. Alphas, they have a tendency to, well, _chase_.

Still, Merlin was fast. He made it all the way to the door, before Arthur caught up to him. Just as he reached for the handle, Arthur’s palm slammed on the door, effectively boxing Merlin in between the door and his own body.

He felt himself begin radiating heat, the revelation, the chase, it was heady. It made Arthur’s head spin. He stepped closer, pressing himself against Merlin’s back, feeling his servant’s, no, his _mate’s_ body freeze up.

“Did you present when you saw me?” he breathed into one overlarge ear and felt a shiver run down Merlin’s spine.

“Did you go straight into heat after we met? Is that why I didn’t see you for three whole days after?” He nuzzled Merlin under his ear, suddenly immensely annoyed there was cloth in between his lips and Merlin’s skin. He reached, with the hand that wasn’t on the door, for the knot of the neckerchief that was hiding his mate’s skin. That was when Merlin seemed to finally unfreeze.

“Don’t.” If Arthur hadn’t been so close, he wouldn’t have heard the plea at all. Still, his fingers toyed with the knot, loosening it slowly.

“Please, Arthur, don’t do this,” Merlin pleaded again, beginning to shake for real, as the cloth fluttered to the floor.

Arthur made a frustrated noise – there was gauze, wrapped tightly around Merlin’s neck. When he began pulling at it, Merlin’s fingers wrapped around his wrist, halting the movement.

“Sire…” He was crying again, his voice choked up and broken. Arthur’s fingers twitched. He couldn’t stop. He didn’t _want_ to stop. He needed to know. He pulled the gauze away gently, Merlin’s fingers around his wrist now clinging more than doing any actual resisting. The gauze fell away, revealing two identical herb pouches, which were covering Merlin’s scent glands.

Before Arthur could lean in, Merlin twisted around, making the alpha growl, his arms immediately wrapping around Merlin’s waist, keeping him in place. Merlin raised his arms slowly, apparently finally clued in that his Prince was running mostly on instinct at the moment. He placed them gently over Arthur’s chest. They were trembling.

“Please, sire. I’m begging you, don’t do this. If you do… if you do, you’ll hate me.” The last words were no more than a gasp, pulled out of him as if against his will.

Arthur hummed, held Merlin’s gaze. Pulled the pouches away, letting them fall to the floor. Leaned in. Slowly enough to see Merlin’s face crumple in defeat, slowly enough to see the last of his hope shatter. A scent filled his nose then, and Arthur was drowning. He ran his nose over the scent gland, releasing another burst of scent that was finally, finally unhidden. Finally, pure Merlin filled his senses. And then he knew what it was he was smelling. It was warmth, it was sunshine, it was forest after the rain, it was fire and brimstone. It was mate. It was magic. It was _his_.

Lips against Merlin’s skin, Arthur opened his mouth, that delicious scent flooding his mouth, and whispered. “You’re mine, my sorcerer.”

With a wounded gasp, Merlin’s knees gave out and he would’ve collapsed, tears streaming freely down his face, if not for Arthur’s hands, holding him up. The Prince took one look at his shaking mate and sighed.

“We can continue this later, first, you need to calm down.” With that said, he picked him right up, ignored the strangled yelp, carried him over to his bed and plopped him onto the covers. One more look had Arthur scowling, and turning to his wash basin. He wet a towel, went back to the bed, where Merlin was lying still exactly where Arthur had placed him. Biting down a frustrated growl, Arthur reached up, and gently wiped Merlin’s face clean. That done, he quickly got rid of his shoes, breeches and shirt, leaving his sorcerer in an undershirt and smalls.

“Move,” Arthur muttered, and Merlin quickly shuffled under the covers, until the only parts of him Arthur could see was the mop of his raven hair and his bottomless eyes. Shedding his own shoes and outerwear, the Prince climbed in too, laid down on his side, facing his, oh by all the gods, his _mate._

“Arthur…” Merlin tried, his voice barely above a whisper.

Arthur shushed him. “Sleep now. We’ll talk in the morning.”

“But…”

Arthur sighed, rolled over onto his back, and pulled Merlin in. Merlin let out a tiny squeak as he was pulled, but soon enough settled, his head on Arthur’s chest, the steady beats of his Prince’s heart soothing his tattered nerves.

“Sleep now. Talk later,” the Prince muttered, wrapping his arms around his sorcerer, his eyes falling shut as he felt the pull of sleep coming over him already. He was seconds away from sweet oblivion when he heard it.

“Arthur… I… I wanted to tell you. About all of it. I did, desperately, about my being an omega, and about my being magic and ---“

With a groan, Arthur rolled them over, interrupting Merlin’s rambling. He looked blearily at his sorcerer, who lay beneath him, still and gaping, his eyes wide, and he rolled his eyes.

“ _Mer_ lin. Shut. Up.” Then he leaned over, and sealed their lips together in a kiss. Merlin let out a soft sound, his lips falling open, accepting Arthur’s kiss, his arms wrapping around his Prince’s neck, fingers sinking into golden hair. They kissed slowly, learning each other’s lips, enjoying the sensation of finally being able to touch and to taste. Minutes or hours later, Arthur pulled away, just far enough so that he could look into his mate’s eyes. “Now, my sorcerer, sleep. I have processing to do. You have explaining to do. _We_ have talking to do. None of which is happening before breakfast. Okay?” he breathed in the space between them, waited for Merlin’s nod, and then rolled them back again.

“Goodnight, Arthur,” Merlin mumbled into Arthur’s chest, and the Prince felt a smile pull at his lips, even as he was falling asleep.

“Night, Merlin.”

~x~

For the first time in a long time, Arthur was not woken up with sharp noises and a cheerful below. Instead, he came to consciousness with gentle caresses, of fingers carding through his hair, of the softest of touches of lips, planting barely there kisses over his jaw and cheek. He could get used to this. In fact, he thought, a small content smile pulling at his lips, he probably already had.

“Rise and shine, lazy daisy.”

And the pleasantness was gone just like that. Well, at least it came in a whisper this time, not a bellow. Small mercies.

“Hng.” That, however, did not mean Arthur was any more coherent first thing. Gods, but mornings were _not_ his thing.

“Come on now, up you get.” Merlin poked him in the stomach, making Arthur grunt. Instead of so much as opening his eyes and facing the morning, the Prince, at the peak of maturity, decided that the more appropriate action would be to just roll over and squish his mate into the bed, making said man squeak out a laugh.

“You’re smushing me!” Merlin wheezed, pushing at Arthur halfheartedly.

“You callin’ me fat?” the Prince grunted, nuzzling into the side of Merlin’s neck, mouthing at his scent gland. Merlin inhaled sharply, and promptly melted into the bed. Arthur hummed in satisfaction and continued his ministrations. Waking up wasn’t so bad, when it was like this, he concluded, rolling his hips into the body beneath him, startling a moan out of Merlin.

“S-sire…” Merlin breathed, his fingers twisting in Arthur’s hair again. When there was no reaction, however, Merlin used his grip to pull instead of caress, making a sharp sting run down Arthur’s spine.

Pulling off of the quite impressive mark he was sucking into the pale skin, Arthur sent his servant a glare. “What?”

It took Merlin a moment to refocus – his Prince was disheveled, half-asleep, his pupils were blown and his lips shiny. Not to mention, that from so close away? He smelled like all the things Merlin was not supposed to want but craved like crazy anyway. Merlin swallowed and forced his brain to work. “If you don’t let me up, I won’t be able to get you breakfast,” he whispered, unable to _not_ notice how Arthur’s gaze shifted to his lips as he spoke.

The Prince hummed and rolled over, slinging his feet over the edge of the bed.

“Breakfast is a gorgeous idea.” He turned to Merlin then, raising an eyebrow. “Where do you think you’re going?”

Merlin frowned, stopping in the middle of pulling his breeches up. “To get you? Your breakfast?”

Arthur hummed again. “No. We have things to discuss.” He marched over to the door, unlocked it and stuck his head outside. After a brief conversation with someone outside, he stepped back in.

“Breakfast will come soon enough. I also ordered us a bath.” Merlin’s jaw dropped. Arthur ignored it, continuing to speak away merrily. “We’ll eat, then we’ll discuss your magic, your heat--- Speaking of, when’s our deadline?”

Merlin blinked at him, his mind swirling. “Deadline?”

“Your herbs?” Arthur specified, raising an eyebrow when Merlin continued to gape for a moment longer before answering.

“I’ve enough for three more days,” he finally muttered, biting his lip in worry.

Arthur nodded, shuffling the papers on his desk. “All right. That gives me two days then. Should be more than enough time.”

Merlin swallowed around the lump in his throat, wrung his hands and gnawed his lip some more, before stepping around the bed quickly, and going to stand in front of his Prince.

“Time enough for what, sire?”

Arthur blinked in surprise, glanced at Merlin and frowned. His sorcerer looked worried. “I---“

The knock on the door interrupted him, and Merlin rushed to open it. A trail of servants piled in, two carrying large platters of food and flagons of drinks; two, a large tub and then a whole line of them, carrying buckets upon buckets of still faintly steaming water.

Soon enough, the table was laden with a breakfast spread, and a bath sat in the middle of the chambers. Arthur waved the servants off with a quick word of thanks, and then motioned for Merlin to join him at the table.

When Merlin came over gingerly, Arthur rolled his eyes, and pulled him to sit down beside him.

“Eat. You look pale enough to keel over. And for gods’ sake would you stop fretting already?!” The Prince growled slightly, and then felt like punching himself in the face when his sorcerer flinched. He did start eating though, so Arthur considered it a win.

After they were done with food, Arthur bustled them both to the bath, where a protesting Merlin was quickly stripped of his clothes, and threatened merrily with bodily harm if he didn’t get into the tub _now_. Ignoring his servant’s grumbling, Arthur stuck a hand in the tub and clucked his tongue.

“Blast it, it got cold while we ate.”

Without so much as a thought, Merlin’s eyes flashed, and a cheery steam began twirling up from the water. Both men stood frozen for a few moments. Then Arthur hummed curiously. “I guess that would explain how my bath’s temperature has been perfect ever since you’ve gotten here. Really, I should have clued in sooner. Anyway, in you get.”

Merlin, still frozen in shock, turned a wide eyed look at his Prince.

“Arthur, I…”

“ _In_ , Merlin. Honestly, no need to let the water cool a second time. Get a soak in, I’ll join you in a second.” Leaving him gaping, Arthur turned on a heel, and went to the door again. He didn’t open it until he heard the tentative splashing, signaling Merlin was nice and hidden in the bathtub.

“You there, yes, you, find my Knight Captain, let him know he’s in charge of the Knight’s training for the day. Also send a message to my father and let _him_ know I won’t be joining the council today on the count of receiving some troubling reports, of which I’ll brief him on the morrow. I am not to be disturbed today under any circumstances barring a siege, am I clear? Oh, and also, when you find Leon, have him report to me for dinner. Got all that? Splendid.”

Orders handed out, Arthur locked the door behind him, got back to the tub, where Merlin was curled up on one side, attempting to take up as little space as possible. Shedding his own clothes, he clambered into the tub on the opposite side, and watched as Merlin’s eyes widened in disbelief.

“I don’t think they added any of those oils you always add. Would you get them?” Arthur asked, making himself comfortable. When Merlin moved to stand, his Prince held a hand up. “Not that way. I think it’s high time I saw. Show me.”

Merlin’s eyes darted to the door. He bit his lip. He looked back to Arthur. He didn’t argue. Arthur watched as his sorcerer’s eyes slowly turned gold, completely fascinated by the sheer beauty of it. A small vial flew to them and straight into Merlin’s open hand, landing with a small sound. Merlin uncorked the vial, tipped it into the bath, and then raised his eyes to Arthur, gold shining again.

“What are you doing now?” Arthur asked in a quiet voice, not quite able to control the tremble in it.

“Mixing the oil through the water,” Merlin answered just as quietly, and Arthur hummed.

“Okay then.” They sat in silence for a while. “ _Mer_ lin. The water’s getting cold again.” Arthur had his eyes closed, leaning his head against the side of the tub. He let a pleased smile make its way across his lips when the water heated immediately.

“How are you not freaking out,” Merlin blurted out finally, when nothing more was coming from his Prince, who seemed to be genuinely, simply enjoying his bath.

Arthur sighed; it seemed his moment of peace was over. He cracked an eye open, looked at the frowning man before him, steeled himself, and sat up.

“Now? You sure you want to do this now?” At Merlin’s nod, he nodded right back. “All right then. I think I would be freaking out more if… if you weren’t mine,” he stated simply as he shrugged. “But you are, so I’m much less worried.”

Merlin let out a startled laugh at that. “Just like that?”

Arthur grinned. It was sharp. “Don’t get me wrong, I’m still mad as hell and we are _so_ having one hell of a conversation about it but… I know you would never do anything to hurt me. And yet, you have magic. Which, you know, is a bit of an oxymoron according to my father’s philosophy. And that is a vial of worms that I am beyond unwilling to so much as think about before we’ve done far more talking.” Merlin snorted at that and Arthur’s gaze softened. “Now then. My hair could use a washing,” Arthur noted with his all-important tone.

Merlin rolled his eyes, and motioned for his Prince to turn around. Arthur grinned. And turned his back without blinking.

~x~

After they got out of the bath, Arthur sent for lunch. They spent the time before and after food talking. Well, Merlin talked. Arthur listened. And attempted to process. It was hard. So many instances which he and all his knights had accredited to luck; so many monsters vanquished, crises averted, assassins stopped and mad love-schemes thwarted. 

And all done by this one man. Without so much as a peep demanding recognition. Or help. Or any kind of reward. Arthur spent quite a long while standing by the window, staring at the peaceful courtyard of the castle that will one day be his. _His_ responsibility. _His_ people. And yet, they kept being saved time and time again by… by _his_ mate. 

Arthur’s breath caught. His _mate_. His head spun as he rolled the words over his tongue. He glanced over his shoulder, watched as Merlin puttered about, cleaning this and that, putting things away, and then, finally, curling up by the fire with Arthur’s armor and his sword.

“Do you use magic on them?” he asked softly, coming up behind him, watching him work. Merlin hummed, quirked his mouth up in a tiny smile. Shrugged.

“A bit. So that they keep you safe when I’m not there to do it myself.”

Arthur’s heart clenched. He sat down behind Merlin, wrapped his arms around his waist, and buried his face between his shoulder blades. Merlin froze under his touch.

“Arthur?” The uncertainty in his voice made Arthur squeeze him tighter.

“Thank you,” he muttered into Merlin’s back, and felt his sorcerer relax.

~x~

Leon’s knock came minutes after the servants had delivered dinner. Merlin let the worried looking Knight Captain in, and showed him to the table.

“Are you well, sire?” Leon inquired before even managing a greeting.

“I’m fine, Leon. Come now, join us for dinner.”

Merlin flinched, and boggled his eyes at Arthur. The Prince promptly rolled his own, and gestured to the other two men to sit.

“Sit, _Mer_ lin. It’s Leon. I trust him implicitly.”

Leon blinked, a pleased flush coloring his cheeks. When Arthur motioned at the table again, motion growing more impatient, the Knight hurried to sit. After serving them all, Merlin joined them.

“Sire, if I may be so bold… Why am I here?”

Arthur was almost impressed – Leon had lasted almost half a candle mark before the question burst out of him. Sharing a glance with a nervous looking Merlin, Arthur swirled his wine goblet a bit, and took a sip.

“All right. Here’s the deal, Leon. I need to get out of the castle for a few weeks, so I need you to help me convince my father that me, leaving? Is a sound idea.”

Leon’s jaw dropped. As did Merlin’s. Arthur bit down a smirk. Gave them both a moment. “I’m thinking we’ve received some very worrying reports from the outskirts of the kingdom. It’ll take us quite a while to investigate and fix things around the borders. You think you’d be able to scavenge enough men who’d be willing to brave the borders for two or three weeks with you?”

Leon took a sip from his own goblet. Mulled the request over. Looked to Arthur. Then to Merlin, and then to Arthur again.

“I know you wouldn’t be asking for something like this if it wasn’t something you really needed, but… just how much need are we talking here?”

Arthur leveled a look at him. “Remember Lady Gettel?”

Leon’s eyes widened. “That bad?” At Arthur’s nod, he cleared his throat, and nodded decisively. “Right. I’ll have the reports ready by tomorrow, select the men and have them packed and ready to leave by first light the day after.”

Arthur saluted him with a drink, and didn’t bother hiding his smirk this time. “Good man.”

The rest of the evening was spent in a relaxed atmosphere with a few drinks, and a few conversations that had the tendency to end with laughter all around.

Just as Leon was leaving, he turned to Merlin. “I know it’s none of my business, but, um…”

Merlin blinked at the flustered Knight, worry appearing in his eyes. “What is it, Leon?”

Leon cleared his throat and scratched the back of his neck awkwardly, a blush returning to his cheeks. “You might want to um… Consider finding your neckerchief again, before leaving the Prince’s chambers. Otherwise…”

He didn’t continue, but then again, he didn’t have to. Merlin’s blush could’ve lit up the room. He nodded quickly, and muttered a thank you before closing the door behind the Knight Captain. He bonked his forehead against the door lightly – in the light of all that happened, he had completely forgotten to redo both the pouches of herbs _and_ his neckerchief. It was damn lucky it was Leon and not someone, anyone else, really. Leon’s loyalty was unparalleled. Merlin locked the door, turned around with a huff and yelped. Arthur was standing right there.

“Gods, Arthur, you scared me half to death.” Merlin smiled at his Prince then. “Careful there, _sire_ , you getting me against the door is starting to become a habit.”

“What was that?” Arthur asked quietly, a low grumble starting up deep in his chest. Merlin’s eyes widened.

“What was what?” There was a glint in his sorcerer’s eyes. Arthur’s gaze narrowed.

“What was that, with Leon. Just now.”

Merlin, the idiot with zero in self-preservation, laughed. “Oh my gods. You’re…” he couldn’t help it, he laughed again. He continued to chuckle even as Arthur growled again, slamming his hands against the door, boxing Merlin in.

“You think I’m being funny?”

Merlin beamed, ran his hands over Arthur’s chest, across his shoulders and locked his fingers behind his neck.

“I think you’re being jealous.”

Arthur growled again.

“And I think it’s actually really sweet,” he finished, still beaming.

Arthur blinked. Merlin kissed him. Arthur hummed. Took a moment to weight scowling and scolding his sorcerer against the deliciousness of his mouth… Arthur kissed him back.

~x~

“Be sure to check all our packs twice yeah? We’ll be gone for two, maybe three weeks, depending on how your recuperation will go, so, you know. Pack heavy.”

Arthur babbled while digging through a drawer, as Merlin turned down the bed.

“You _do_ realize I won’t need that much recovery time if you come with me though, right?” he asked, biting his lip. He could hear the smirk in his Prince’s reply.

“Well then, we’ll just have ourselves a vacation.”

That made Merlin snort. “You? A vacation? Since when do _you_ take vacations, hmmm, sire?”

“Since I’ve found my mate,” Arthur answered simply, effectively making Merlin’s brain shut down for a moment.

Cheeks blazing, he finished fluffing the pillows, and turned around. “Your bed’s done. If that’s all, I’ll be…”

“Going somewhere?” Arthur tossed him some of his own sleep clothes with a raised eyebrow. “Really, Merlin, close your mouth. Wouldn’t want to catch a fly would you.”

“I… You… Arthur?” He flailed, and Arthur felt the urge to punch himself coming on again, because, by the gods, but he found it absolutely adorable.

“I… I know I can’t court you properly. Not while my father’s on the throne,” he started, walking over to Merlin, who was still standing by the bed, the nightclothes clutched in his hands. “And I know you can’t wear this in public for now, but… I want… I _need_ you to have something that would show the world you’re mine.” He squeezed his hand tighter around what he was holding, and swallowed around a lump in his throat. He stopped before Merlin, and took his hand in his. “If… if you want to be mine, that is.”

The softness of the smile that Merlin gave him would have been enough to melt his heart completely, even without the words. Merlin however, was not the type to do anything by halves. “I’m already yours, you prat.”

Arthur chuckled, and Merlin beamed.

“Well then, give it to me.” At Arthur’s shocked expression, Merlin rolled his eyes. “Whatever it is you tore your drawer apart to find?”

That seemed to snap the Prince out of his reverie. “Oh. Yes, right. Here.” He placed the thing in Merlin’s hand, and watched carefully as he unwrapped the bundle. “This is a broach,” he explained unnecessarily, feeling his cheeks heat at his own awkwardness. “It bears my mother’s sigil. It’s one of the few things I’ve left of hers.”

Merlin’s eyes widened with realization. For a moment, it looked like he was about to say something extremely stupid, like he couldn’t accept it or something, but then he closed his hand around the broach, and pressed it over his heart.

“It’s beautiful. Thank you.” He smiled softly, and placed a gentle kiss on the corner of Arthur’s mouth. “I’ll treasure it always.”

“Yes, well, good. Now then. It’s late and we’ve a busy day tomorrow. We should get some rest.” He motioned to the bed, and Merlin blinked at him owlishly.

“Do you… I mean… Am I sleeping here again?”

It was Arthur’s turn at the Confusion. “Yes? Unless you don’t want to, that is.”

Merlin shook his head vehemently, the hand holding the sigil still pressed firmly against his chest. “No no, I do, of course I do, but…”

“Then get changed and get in already,” Arthur interrupted him, getting into bed and snuggling under the covers. “I want to sleep.”

When Merlin shot him a raised eyebrow while struggling into Arthur’s sleeping tunic, the Prince gave him a wry smile.

“ _Just_ sleep. I’m not touching you until your heat.” When Merlin frowned as he was climbing into the bed, and snuggled into the pillows with a worried expression, Arthur sighed, pulled him into his arms, and nuzzled the top of his head in a soothing manner. “Not because I’m not dying to get my hands all over you.”

“Why then,” Merlin mumbled against his chest, and Arthur closed his eyes, praying this would go over well.

“Because if I did, I wouldn’t be able to stop, and it’d send you into heat herbs or no herbs, and that’d be bad.”

He could feel Merlin beaming, where he was hiding his face on the Prince’s chest, and he pinched him in retaliation. Merlin didn’t react to the pinch but to beam further.

“Wouldn’t be able to stop huh.”

“Shut up and go to sleep, _Mer_ lin.”

“Sweet dreams then, _sire_ ,” Merlin chuckled, and Arthur couldn’t help the tiny smile that stole over his face in response.

“Sweet dreams.”

~x~

Arthur made sure to thoroughly scent Merlin in the morning, before leaving to deal with his father. Merlin rolled his eyes during the entirety of the process, even while looking entirely pleased with the happenings.

“You do realize I’ll have to hide my glands with herbs again, right?” he asked Arthur with a small smile, while making sure Arthur’s cloak lay just right.

“You do realize you were purring, right?” Was Arthur’s response while he grinned, and watched Merlin turn a very lovely shade of an overripe tomato.

“You’ll be late if you stay here gloating for much longer, _sire_.”

Arthur made a face at that. How was it that Merlin, when he wanted, managed to make his honorifics sound like… a heaping pile of dung? How? He was the only one in the entire castle with that ability, thank the gods. Still. Bloody annoying.

Merlin kissed his pouting Prince then. Arthur felt appeased. He was petty, however, so, naturally, he snogged Merlin back in revenge. Leaving his mate all disheveled, glazed-eyed and panting was just payback as far as Arthur was concerned. Satisfied with a job well done, the Prince left for his meeting, reminding Merlin to pack over his shoulder.

~x~

It was surprisingly easy to convince his father of the Threat that Needed Fixing now. As soon as Leon mentioned potential involvement of magic, Uther was spitting saliva and raging all over the place. All too eager to see the ‘magical scum’ annihilated, he approved Arthur’s request for Knights and extended leave.

The Prince contained his excitement without high-fiving his Knight Captain as they left. Barely.

Preparations completed, Arthur sent Leon to do the final check-ups, and make sure the Knights were rested for the morrow.

He himself went straight back to his chambers, eager to see his Merlin again. His chambers, however, were Merlin free and Arthur frowned, finding he did not like the state of his chambers at all. Before he could storm out in search for his wayward servant, however, the door opened and in strode Merlin, a tray of food balanced on one arm, the other carrying bags, overstuffed with… things, Arthur imagined.

“Back already? Good thing I dropped by the kitchens then huh?” Merlin beamed, placing the tray down, and dropping his bags in the antechamber. At Arthur’s raised eyebrow, he shrugged. “I assumed you’d want me sleeping here again so I figured I’d save time in the morning by already having my things here.”

Arthur nodded his approval, plopping into a chair, and reaching for a platter with food. “And you got everything?” He motioned for Merlin to join him, and after glancing at the door to check if it was locked, his eyes glowing gold for a second as the lock clicked in place, Merlin did, nodding.

“Yeah, checked and rechecked. Our bags are packed, stable hands informed to saddle our horses before first light, all is ready.”

Arthur hummed, biting down a smile. Was it wrong he enjoyed the casual displays of magic so? Probably, according to his father, at least. Arthur however, found he did not particularly care.

“Good. Speaking of tomorrow. You have any idea where it is we’re supposed to be going? And do _not_ say deep in the woods.”

“Why?” Merlin threw him a cheeky grin, “I thought you, of all people, would like the woods.”

“ _Mer_ lin, we are _not_ spending your first real heat in the middle of the blasted woods.” Arthur groaned, quietly admiring the pink that flushed over Merlin’s cheeks. “My mate deserves better than the cold, hard ground in the middle of a forest for --- what are you gaping at now?”

“Mate?” Merlin breathed barely above a whisper, and Arthur’s eyebrow rose.

“Yeeees? I thought we’ve established that already?”

Merlin blinked, putting his goblet down slowly, and swallowing. “You… you actually plan to accept me?”

Arthur rolled his eyes at him with a scoff. “You’re my mate, you idiot. Mine. The fact that I can’t claim you officially until I’m king, does not mean I won’t claim you at all. I thought we’ve established that too? What’d you think I gave you my mother’s sigil for, I mean honestly, only you, _Mer_ \---“

Merlin had stood up while the Prince spoke, rounded the table, and suddenly Arthur found himself interrupted in the most satisfying of ways. His mate was on his lap, wrapping his arms around his neck, his lips a breath away from his own.

“That means you’re mine too, you know.” His smile was blinding. Arthur gulped. Merlin’s smile widened. “All. Mine.” At Arthur’s tentative nod, Merlin’s fingers in his hair tightened. And then he leaned in, and proceeded to steal all of Arthur’s air away. Arthur didn’t seem to mind one bit. Opening his mouth, he welcomed Merlin’s tongue, followed it back with his own, exploring his mate as much as he himself was being explored.

Arthur loved how Merlin tasted. Loved how he felt in his lap, in his arms, so warm and soft… Arthur couldn’t get enough. He didn’t want to stop. Merlin whimpered into the kiss, and Arthur’s eyes snapped open. With a muttered curse, he pulled away. Merlin leaned in, trying to follow, and the Prince damn near growled.

“Stop, Merlin, we need to stop.”

Deprived of his mate’s lips, Merlin mouthed along Arthur’s jaw, nuzzling under his ear, following a hot path down his neck, towards his scent gland. Arthur felt his mind going hazy. If they didn’t stop right then, there’d be _no_ stopping.

With a groan, he pushed his infuriating Merlin away, and huffed out a strained laugh.

“Two days. Then I’m yours as much as you want,” he promised, proud that his voice didn’t shake one bit.

“Careful there, _sire_ , as much as I want may be more than you can handle.”

Arthur’s groan and the thump his head made as he tossed it back against the chair was drowned out by Merlin’s exuberant laugh.

~x~


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always my biggest of thanks to [Pelydryn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pelydryn/pseuds/Pelydryn) for the beta and [Sunfall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunfall_of_Ennien) for the art <33333
> 
> so because this was supposed to be a oneshot i crammed it all in one chapter...
> 
> then people poked the Muses and now Moar Is coming. but also... the second chapter ended up humongous as well, which *sigh* so, what i ended up doing was cleaving the first chapter a bit, making its ending the start of /this/ chapter, and then continuing with the story.
> 
> so sorry for the confusion to those who've read the beginning of this before. whoops? but now the length of the chapters should be more manageable /and/ there'll be a third chapter with even more content and *cough*sexytimes*cough* so yeah... sorry for the confusion again... hope you enjoy~~~

~x~

Leaving went without a hitch. Uther waved his son and his Knights off with a decree to kill every last scummy sorcerer they found, Arthur nodded severely while internally rolling his eyes, and off they went.

Half a day’s ride in, Arthur motioned a stop, and turned to Leon. “You clear on the details.”

His Knight Captain nodded, and bit down a smirk. “We’ll patrol the borders and hunt on the way back in about three weeks’ time. Have fun.”

Arthur responded with a punch to the shoulder, and Leon led the Knights on with a laugh.

When they were out of earshot, Arthur turned to Merlin.

“So far so good,” Merlin stated, eyes still trained on the Knights.

“Of course it is, it _is,_ after all, my plan.” Arthur preened, before going serious once more. “You _do_ have a place in mind though, right?”

Merlin nodded, and turned his horse, waiting for Arthur to match his pace. “Yup.”

“Merlin. It’s not the woods, right?”

Merlin started humming cheerfully, and Arthur felt dread run down his spine.

“Merlin? It’s not the woods, right? _Mer_ lin?!”

~x~

It was, in fact, the woods. After much grumbling and general pouting however, Arthur began observing their surroundings, and was forced to admit that these were some very beautiful woods. Before he could get further distracted, however, there was still An Issue they needed to cover.

“So we haven’t discussed bonding yet.” Being well, himself, he dove right in, wincing internally at the lack of delicacy. For someone trained about courtly political intricacies only his whole damn life, Arthur could sometimes be as subtle as a rock to the face. At least he admitted it?

Merlin, on the other hand, didn’t seem to be bothered by his Prince’s lack of decorum. “What’s there to discuss?”

“Well,” Arthur frowned, and paused, not wanting to mess this part up. He knew what he wanted, what mattered now was whether or not what he wanted matched with what Merlin wanted. “Heats are… they make… judgement gets wonky and… I mean…” _Wow, you’re really killing it with the whole eloquence thing huh._ Arthur groaned, hiding his face in his hand, and heard Merlin chuckle. When he finally peaked through his fingers, his sorcerer was watching him intently.

“Do you,” Merlin cleared his throat, a blush stealing over his cheeks, “do you _want_ to bond with me, Sire?”

For probably the first time, the honorific did not sound like an insult. Arthur held his gaze then, before giving him a single nod. “Only if you want to, too. And only if you… only if you call me Arthur. Mates are equals, after all.”

Merlin’s eyes widened. He opened his mouth to respond, when the whole woods seemed to shudder around them. Arthur’s hand flew to the pommel of his sword.

“What was that?” he demanded, eyes darting all over, searching for a threat.

Merlin, on the other hand, didn’t pay any mind to anything but keeping his eyes on Arthur.

“Merlin?”

The frantic note in his Prince’s voice finally snapped him out of his reverie. “Equals.”

Arthur snapped around to look at him again, deeming the woods threat free for the moment. “What was that?”

“You said _equals_.”

“Of course I did. That’s what we… I mean, obviously, I won’t be able to treat you as you deserve in public yet, not while… but, I mean… well… yes. What does that have to do with --- is the forest _bloody shaking again what the hell_?!?”

Merlin waved away his concerns with an easy hand. “It’s just the Earth, reacting to your acceptance of me.” At Arthur’s ‘huh’ look, Merlin explained. “You just acknowledged me, not only as yours, but as your equal. The Earth is… Pleased.”

Arthur could only blink.

“Remind me to explain how magic is all around us and how since I’m magic, the magic of the world rejoices in my happiness, yea? Oh, look, we’re… here…”

Arthur had Questions. But they would have to wait – as he looked around the clearing they had just come into, he realized there were bigger issues to discuss. “Merlin? What is this?”

Merlin was looking around with his jaw hanging open. Finally, he turned to his Prince, looking sheepish. “Well… I think this is… um… our bonding gift?”

Arthur looked around – they were standing in a grove, surrounded by ancient trees. There was a stream running through one side, fast and deep enough looking for a swim, as well as a quick fishing job. On the farther side, there were rock formations, filled with bubbling water, steam rising above them. Opposite them, there was what looked to be a bed of the softest looking moss Arthur had ever seen. Bushes, their branches heavy with succulent berries, were popped all over, along with families of mushrooms growing in the shade. Arthur blinked again.

“Bonding gift… from... the Earth?

Merlin nodded hesitantly, still looking around himself.

Arthur blinked yet again, processed, and twirled around to Merlin. “Bonding gift?!?”

When Merlin’s answer came in the form of a blush, Arthur whooped, grabbed his mate by the waist and twirled him around, delighting in his joy filled giggles. When he placed his sorcerer back on solid ground, his arms still wrapped around the slender waist, he looked into his eyes and didn’t even bother containing his grin. Merlin grinned back, pecked him on the lips quickly, and then pulled away.

“Let’s unpack the horses. We can just leave them to roam free. The woods will make sure nothing happens to them.” He turned his head to the side, seemingly listening for a second, and then gave a certain nod. “Or to us. I _was_ planning on casting protective circles, but there’s no need. We’re completely safe here. Won’t be disturbed.” He laughed then, a sound so free and just, so damn _happy_ it made Arthur’s heart sing. “Apparently the magics don’t wish to anger Emrys while he’s finally getting his heart’s desire.”

“Emrys?” Arthur saw Merlin pale, and hummed. “You know what, I don’t want to know. We’ll get to that when we’re back in the castle, yes?”

Merlin looked so beyond relieved, Arthur made a mental note to definitely come back to _that_ conversation.

“Yes, that, the dragon, we’ll do them all when we’re home.”

Arthur was in the middle of nodding when it registered. “Wait a --- _dragon_?!”

But Merlin was off already, unsaddling their horses and puttering about the clearing. With a huff and a fond shake of his head, Arthur went to help him.

~x~

Fire was crackling merrily, lighting the night around them with sparks made from gold and rubies. They had eaten their dinner, made an even nicer nest on the moss out of the furs and blankets they had brought, and now Arthur was sitting there, watching Merlin put the last of their things away, and generally flit here and there. He was a ball of nervous energy, and as much as it was amusing to watch on a regular day, tonight? Yeah, not so much.

“Merlin. Enough.” Arthur tried for a gentle tone, but his sorcerer still jumped. Giving Arthur a sheepish shrug, he came over and plopped beside him, reaching for the water skin, and taking a deep swallow. As he put it down, a wave of scent hit Arthur so hard he was glad he was sitting.

“Arthur?” Merlin gave him an inquiring look, and Arthur blinked back into focus, only then seeming to realize his fingers were wrapped tightly around Merlin’s wrist.

“When… when do you think?” was his rather incoherent question, but it seemed Merlin got it anyway, if the blush painting his cheeks was any indication.

“I’m in pre-heat right now.”

Arthur snorted, burying his face in Merlin’s shoulder, making him gasp. “Yeah, so I’ve noticed. The way you smell… _Mer_ lin…” He spoke against his sorcerer’s skin, and felt him tremble.

“I… I think, around mid-morning, probably,” Merlin answered, and then whimpered, when Arthur nuzzled under his ear, his eyes squeezing shut at the sensation. “We… we should sleep, until then.”

Arthur frowned at that, and pulled away from the tempting scent, so he could focus a bit more. “Sleep? Merlin, have you ever… I’m… there’s really no delicate way to ask this, but… have you ever slept with anyone before?”

Merlin huffed, and turned away, crossing his arms across his chest. “Never wanted anyone before coming to Camelot and after… well. Only wanted you after, so, no. What’s that got to do with---“

Arthur interrupted his increasingly embarrassed-sounding babble, by pulling him into his lap. “Merlin, let me send you into heat properly.”

His sorcerer blinked owlishly, his hands wrapping around the Prince’s neck as if on their own volition.

“What do you mean?”

Arthur ran his fingertips under Merlin’s eye, over his cheekbones, down to his jaw, over his lower lip. He blinked, completely mesmerized by the man in his lap. Cleared his throat. “Well, regular heats, they… they make things a bit foggy. But this? You’ve been suppressing for _years_ , pet, I’ve no idea how much or how little you’ll manage to recall from this experience. And I truly, honestly want you to remember our first time together. So. I’ll ask again. Will you, please, let me send you into heat properly?”

Merlin took a shuddering breath, searched for something in Arthur’s gaze, seemed to find it, and closed his eyes.

“What are you doing?” Arthur asked quietly, watching as golden glow peaked from Merlin’s lowered eyelids.

“I’m making sure we don’t get me pregnant. Now hush.”

Arthur’s eyes widened to such proportions that Merlin, had he seen, would have laughed his ass off. “Shutting up now,” the Prince wheezed, and his sorcerer’s lips twitched in amusement.

Arthur watched, his breath stuck in his throat, as a soft golden glow settled over Merlin’s abdomen and then seemed to sink inside him. That done, Merlin opened his eyes and beamed at Arthur.

“There, all done.”

“Splendid,” Arthur purred, wrapping his arms around Merlin’s waist, and leaning in to give him a nice, slow kiss. “Would you mind undressing us now then?” he gave Merlin a cheeky wink, and shrugged one shoulder. “I’d do it, but, it seems I’m rather unable to take my hands off you long enough.”

“If you don’t move your hands, how am _I_ going to have any more success though?” Merlin asked, his eyes shining, his fingers playing with hair at Arthur’s nape.

The Prince straight up grinned, the corners of his eyes crinkling in amusement. “You cheeky shit, you're going to make me say it huh?”

Merlin leaned in, and ran his tongue over Arthur’s lower lip. “I’m sure I’ve no idea what you’re talking about, _sire_ ~”

With a groan, Arthur captured Merlin’s lips in a searing kiss, plundering his mouth with his tongue, pulling him ever closer. Merlin responded heatedly, rolling his whole body against the Prince.

“Please --- get rid --- of these --- _pesky ---_ clothes,” Arthur growled between fervent kisses, making Merlin giggle and then moan, as he moved his lips down Merlin’s jaw and neck. “I need to feel your skin, pet,” he breathed against his skin, before starting on sucking kisses onto Merlin’s neck and scent glands.

“Oh good gods,” Merlin gasped, and Arthur pulled away just in time to watch, fascinated, as Merlin’s eyes bled gold, and their clothing simply… melted away from their skin.

“Much better.” Arthur’s hands slid down Merlin’s waist, cupped his ass and pulled him in. Merlin whimpered when their groins rubbed together, clinging to Arthur, gasping in his ear.

“ _Ar_ thur…”

With one quick move, Arthur flipped them, laying Merlin down on the soft furs, taking a moment to simply enjoy _looking_ at his sorcerer, all relaxed and sprawled down under him.

He lowered himself slowly, aligning their bodies, making Merlin hitch a breath when they were connected chests to toes. Arthur placed a kiss under each of his sorcerer’s eyes, on the tip of his nose, which made him giggle, and then pulled away, giving him a Look.

“What is it?” Merlin raised his hand to push a strand of blond hair away with his long fingers, “What’s wrong?”

Arthur caught his hand, and placed a kiss on his pulse point. “Trust me?”

Merlin bit his lip with a quick nod. “You know I do.”

“Then let me,” Arthur muttered, kissing his palm and giving him a chagrined grin, “ _for once_ , be the one to take care of _you_. Okay, pet?” his sorcerer visibly blinked away tears, leaned up and kissed him on the lips. The kiss dragged on, neither man really minding.

The more they kissed, the more dizzying the smell around them got. Finally, Arthur pulled away, a question in his eyes. When Merlin gave him a smile, and leaned back to stretch across their blankets, Arthur didn’t bother biting down on his grin.

He ran his hands all over his sorcerer, watching his reactions, cataloging each hitched breath, each heady sigh, each bit down whimper.

“Relax,” he breathed into the air between their lips, dragging scorching kisses down Merlin’s jaw and neck, across his collarbones and all over his chest. He ran his tongue over his left nipple, felt Merlin shudder beneath him, teased it with his lips until it perked up, and only then moved to the right one.

“Arthur…” Merlin breathed, his fingers tangling into golden hair, shudders wracking his frame. “ _Ar_ thur…”

The Prince moved on then, a smile breaking over his lips; he ran his hands down Merlin’s flanks, the tops of his thighs, down to his knees, spreading his legs a bit more. Running his fingertips along the inside of Merlin’s legs, Arthur kissed down his flat stomach, towards one hipbone, staying there for a minute, sucking a nice dark bruise on the bone. When he was satisfied with his work, he moved on to the other hipbone, to award it with the same treatment.

Merlin writhed underneath him, reduced to shallow pants and gasps, each sound pulled from him making Arthur’s head spin more.

He nuzzled down the juncture where thigh met groin, groaning, when another wave of dizzying scent assaulted his senses.

“Gods, pet, you smell divine… may I taste you?”

With a growl, Merlin twined his fingers through Arthur’s hair and _pulled_. “Do whatever you want, just _do_ something, for gods’ sake!”

Chuckling, Arthur nodded, and leaned in, planting open-mouthed kisses all along Merlin’s lower abdomen, slowly making his way to his sorcerer’s twitching length. Reaching his prize, Arthur couldn’t contain his moan, kissing all over the cock before him sloppily, making his Merlin writhe and pant and demand more. Unable to tease any longer, for fear of losing his _own_ damn mind, Arthur wrapped his hand around the base of Merlin’s cock, before giving a nice slow lick to the slit, and pulling the head into his mouth.

Merlin screamed, his back bowing into the most perfect arch. Arthur hummed around his mouthful, beginning to bob up and down the length, one hand across Merlin’s abdomen to keep him still, the other sliding lower, to caress his balls and perineum.

“Ar-Ar- _Ar_ thur, please. _Please_ , touch me…” Merlin whined, golden sparks running across his skin, sparkling in the darkening air around them.

“Well since you’re asking so prettily, how am I to resist~” Arthur hummed, after pulling off with a pop, before beginning to lave Merlin’s cock with his tongue, sucking on the head every time he reached it. He used Merlin’s distraction, to sneak his hand lower, running his fingers over Merlin’s hole, closing his eyes with a groan. He pulled off again, rubbing gentle fingers across and around the pucker, biting Merlin’s thigh to get his attention.

“You’re so wet for me, pet. Want my fingers?” he purred against Merlin’s skin, continuing the gentle teasing of his fingers, while his mouth sucked bruises onto his thigh.

When he raised his eyes to catch Merlin’s, his breath caught – gold was blazing down at him, almost shadowing out the scowl that pulled at his omega’s face.

“Arthur. You have five seconds to take me or I swear by all the gods I’ll find someone who will,” he delivered with lightning in his eyes, and Arthur had never seen him more beautiful. With a shuddering inhale, he pushed a finger inside his lover, watched his eyelids flutter closed. Heard him moan, felt him accept the intrusion without any problem.

“More.”

“Greedy, aren’t y---“

With a twist of his hips, Merlin stole his breath away. “ _Ar_ thur, more. I can handle it. Please.”

Arthur pulled out with one, and went back in with two fingers, sliding them in and out, searching for that one spot that would make Merlin see stars.

Merlin’s slick was oozing out freely now, running down to Arthur’s wrist, and the Prince couldn’t help but lean down and taste it. Forest and lightning storm exploded across his tongue, and Arthur growled, suddenly too far away, touching too little. It took him a second to surge up, cover his omega with his own body head to toe, fingers still buried deep inside him.

Sudden movement made Merlin gasp. Blinking, he saw his Prince above him, his eyes all pupil, lips puffy and red, pheromones flowing off of him in waves. Merlin whimpered, wrapping his arms around Arthur, running his hands down his chest, up his flanks, settling on his lower back.

“Please, take me, Alpha,” he breathed in the air between them, and it was Arthur’s time to gasp. 

“You’re killing me here, pet,” he groaned, spreading his fingers wide, making sure he wouldn’t hurt his mate.

One breath, two, and fingers came out, Arthur raising them to his mouth and sucking each finger clean, holding eye contact all the while.

Merlin whined, and hid his face in his Prince’s neck. “Gods, you’re such a prat…”

“What do you want, pet. Come now, tell me,” Arthur purred, grinning – teasing his sorcerer was always too much fun.

“You. I want _you_ , inside me. Think you can handle that, _sire_?”

Arthur’s brain shut down for a minute there, and he just… sort of, looked at Merlin, gaze filled with awe. Merlin blushed. Bit his lip. Opened his mouth to say something. But the time for words was over.

Arthur surged in to kiss him silent, moving at the same time, pushing inside the scorching heat of his lover’s body, swallowing down his moans. Merlin trembled, and Arthur froze. “Am I… Merlin?”

Merlin shook his head, a single tear running down his cheek. “No, you’re not. You’re perfect.”

Arthur kissed the tear away, giving an experimental roll with his hips. Merlin gasped, rolling his own in response.

Arthur trailed kisses over Merlin’s cheekbones, his jaw, down his neck. He licked and sucked at his scent glands, getting drunk on the heavy taste of thunderstorms in his mouth. He listened to his sorcerer moan in his ear, and couldn’t contain himself – his rhythm increasing, he moved faster, making Merlin cling to him all that harder.

Pulling his mouth away, Arthur took a deep breath, then had to shake his head to clear it. With each inhale the urge to bite, to _claim_ his mate increased. With a growl, he sat back on his haunches, and hauled Merlin into his lap, getting even deeper inside him.

Shivers wracked his sorcerer’s body, and Arthur’s head spun. Being buried so deep, held so tightly, he never wanted to leave. With a shuddering breath, the Prince blinked, and looked into his… his _mate’s_ eyes.

“Bite me.” It came out as a grunt, but it was the best he could do under the circumstances. Bouncing his sorcerer in his lap, Arthur bit the inside of his cheek, forcing down his release. He could feel his knot beginning to expand, and if Merlin’s wailing, and ever increasing desperation to get Arthur ever deeper inside him was any indication, he had noticed too.

At first, it seemed like the omega was too far gone to so much as acknowledge that his lover had spoken. But then, his frantic writhing stopped. Blue eyes that sparkled with lightning blinked at Arthur slowly, and the Prince had to force air into his lungs.

“What… what did you just say?” Merlin breathed, barely above a whisper, and Arthur swallowed around the lump in his throat.

“Bite… bite me. I want you to seal the bond with me. Both ways.” Merlin sat still and silent for so long, Arthur was beginning to panic. “I… I mean, well, if you want to, but then we talked about it? And I just thought, well… I ---“

Merlin’s finger on his lips quieted Arthur’s flailing, the Prince watching the omega with trepidation. Merlin’s expression didn’t move, his usually beyond easy-to-read face, a blank canvas. “Why,” he muttered quietly, and Arthur blinked.

“Because we’re mates,” he answered immediately, frowning when Merlin bit his lip.

“Why,” he asked again, just as quietly.

“Because we belong together,” Arthur said with more confidence.

“Why,” Merlin breathed, and finally, finally Arthur knew.

“Because we’re equals.”

Merlin smiled. And then he was rolling his hips, coaxing Arthur to move in counterpoint, their movements complementing each other. Completing each other. And when they felt it coming this time, they didn’t slow, didn’t stop. Instead, they clung to each other more, closed their eyes against the golden glow that was suffusing the air around them, drowning out the night, and, when Arthur’s knot finally caught, they _bit_.

~x~

The soft hues of twilight were painting the sky when Merlin finally blinked away the fog from his eyes. He was sore all over. Not to mention sticky. Merlin scrunched his nose in disgust, and heard a low chuckle. Raising his head, he saw his Prince, his _mate_ , watching him, leaning on an elbow, his eyes soft and his smile softer.

“Welcome back, pet.”

With a contented grumble, Merlin nuzzled into the chest he’d been apparently napping on, and sighed. “Mmm… how long…?”

He felt Arthur sigh, but the Prince was running gentle fingers through his hair, so Merlin knew he wasn’t angry. “Complete black out then, huh. It’s been eleven days.”

Merlin jumped up, eyes widening. “Eleven days?!?” He collapsed back on Arthur’s chest with a mournful wail. “Nooooo…”

Arthur chuckled, and patted his despairing sorcerer. “There there, it’ll all be okay.”

A scowl and a pout of epic proportions met him when Merlin raised his head again. “Okay? I can’t remember anything after we---“ he stopped mid-sentence, blinked, and lifted his hand, trembling, to run reverent fingers over the silver bite-scar over Arthur’s left scent gland. “We bonded…” he finished, a smile blooming on his face, and it was no effort for Arthur to return it.

“Indeed we did. And fear not about the not remembering anything thing, I remember every.single.detail. I’ll be sure to remind you all about it. Over, and over, and over again. As many times as you’d like, in fact.”

Merlin didn’t seem to hear him, his expression turning from blissed out to horrified. “We bonded. Oh by the gods, Arthur, we bonded! Oh I am _so_ dead… your father is going to kill me. I am so dead. So, so dead.” 

Arthur watched him, amused, as Merlin continued to fret, before placing his hands on his mate’s cheeks and kissing him softly. A moment later, Merlin melted into the kiss with a happy hum, wrapping his arms around Arthur’s neck.

“First of all,” Arthur started when they pulled apart, “stop fretting. My father is not going to touch you. _No one_ is going to touch you. You’re mine.” His expression softened. “And I’m yours. And whatever comes, we’ll take care of it. Together.”

Merlin’s smile made the forest forget it was night for a moment, so bright it was. “Together. There’s nothing we can’t face, as long as we’re together.”

Arthur smiled. And leaned in to kiss his mate again. If he had his way, he’d never stop. And he would be king soon enough. And kings always had their way.

~x~

His body was on fire. He felt like he was melting. Hands ran over his skin, and it made him shudder.

“ _More_ …” he gasped, as the same hands slid down his sides, and grasped his hips, pulling him back against a firm chest. Merlin clawed at the tree before him, glad he had _something_ to prop against, his back burning from the heat of his mate behind him.

“Come now, pet, arch back, let me in,” Arthur breathed in his ear, nibbling on his earlobe.

Merlin’s mind was blanking out from the sheer pleasure wracking his frame. He arched his back, whining when Arthur’s grip on his hips tightened.

Arthur pushed inside him with a grunt, pulling his mate in by the hips, stepping in even closer, pressing Merlin into the tree all the more.

“Hold on.” The Prince grinned before pulling back and slamming right back in again. He started up a fast pace, moving inside his mate roughly, getting him sloppy and babbling in no time.

“More more more, Arthur, _Ar_ thur, _please~”_ Merlin whined, moving back to meet his thrusts mindlessly, the only thought in his mind being --- “Knot me, knotmeknotmeknotme, _Alpha_ ~”

He felt the knot pop in, and sighed, pure joy washing over him. Just as he was whiting out, he thought he saw a golden glow surrounding them and heard Arthur’s surprised gasp. Then he was gone.

~x~

“So… This a thing we’re going to have to watch out for _every_ time we… you know, or just the times I totally screw your brains out?” Arthur asked, awe in his voice, as he continued to look around. The ground they were resting on was covered with the plushest of moss again. The tree Merlin had been bracing against seemed to have grown twice its size as well. Arthur was also pretty sure that the grove of flowers, surrounding them in a _perfect_ circle? Did not exist those scant moments ago. Then he smirked. “Now that I’m thinking about it though… I _am_ rather good at this whole screwing you thing, huh?”

Merlin crossed his arms with a scowl. “Yeah right, thanks ever so for reminding me of all that boundless experience you have.” He figured his pouting would have more weight if he could storm off in a huff, but… considering they _were_ still a bit… tied up at the moment... That wasn’t an option. Merlin continued his scowling anyway. Better that than nothing.

Arthur frowned. “Well that did not go in a direction I thought it would. Hey. Hey, Merlin, look at me.”

When his mate stubbornly refused to budge, Arthur sighed and did a small roll of his hips. Merlin gasped sharply, his lids fluttering closed, his Alpha’s knot hitting him right where he needed it.

“That’s. Cheating,” he huffed, snuggling back into Arthur’s arms anyway.

Arthur chuckled, placed a gentle kiss on his sorcerer’s nape, and pulled him further onto his chest.

“You didn’t answer my question, however. Are all of your orgasms going to… make our surroundings bloom, for the lack of a better word? Because I think people might notice if the whole castle is suddenly turned into a forest.”

Merlin chuckled. “The whole castle, huh? Someone’s getting ahead of himself, yeah?”

Arthur nibbled on his nape in revenge, making Merlin moan. “Nope. Just being realistic. I mean, look at us, pet, I couldn’t manage to take more than five steps before taking you against the first tree sturdy enough to bear us. If you think I’ll manage to keep my hands off of you once we’re home? Well…”

Merlin was blushing like a furnace by the time that little monologue ran out. Arthur felt ridiculously pleased about that fact.

“Right well… I… I’ll have to figure something out before we… you know, once we’re home. I wouldn’t want any magicals sensing random bursts of my magic all over the place. It just might cause a panic.”

“Sensing? Does that mean you can sense magic too?” Arthur asked curiously.

Merlin hummed, chewed on his lip, nodded. “Yes. I mean, strong magic is easy, weak requires a moment of concentration. But usually, yeah… Yeah, I can sense magic. Makes it way easier to keep your ass safe, let me tell you that… took me a while to get the hang of it, but from what I understand, most people with magic develop the sense to sense others like them sooner or later.”

Arthur took a deep breath at that. Pulled Merlin in, wrapping his arms tighter around him. “So… how many actual sorcerers has my father executed then?” His voice was quiet; it was rather obvious it took a lot of effort, for him to force that question out.

Merlin froze in his arms. Twisted his head around to catch Arthur’s eyes. “Arthur?” His voice sounded worried. The Prince attempted a reassuring smile, and pecked him on the nose.

“Just… Humor me?”

Merlin continued to frown, but seeing the genuine _need_ to know in his mate’s eyes, relented. “All right. In that case, are we talking magic as in having _any_ magic in general or magic as in strong enough to potentially be considered a threat to crown and kingdom?”

“There’s…” Arthur cleared his throat, suddenly feeling like there was a boulder settling over his heart. “There’s a … a difference?”

Merlin hesitated a moment before heaving a deep sigh and answering. “Yes. Most magic users? They only have enough power to light a candle, if that. Very few can do more than that. Magic is a skill and without anyone to nurture it, to teach about it… well.”

Merlin could feel his Prince’s arms around him tremble. “Numbers, Merlin, give me numbers.”

“Should I include the ones that happened during the raids on the druids?”

From the way Merlin asked that, from how… tentative it sounded, how careful, Arthur just knew…

“Merlin? Are there druids without magic?”

Arthur felt his sorcerer gulp, where he was pressed against his chest. “Yes.” It was barely above a whisper. It sounded like an executioner's axe hitting home to Arthur.

“Fucking gods… Yes. Yes, count the raids as well.”

It took Merlin a moment. It didn’t look like he was counting, however. More, it looked like he was mulling over how to soften the blow. Arthur felt a growl rising in his throat. He did _not_ need to be coddled. He was the Crown Prince, for gods’ sake!

“ _Mer_ lin.”

“During my time here… Seventy-two.”

Arthur felt all air leave his lungs. “But there’s… but there’s an execution at least once, sometimes twice a week! For as long as I can remember!”

Merlin just nodded, his silence damning more than any words.

“In those raids… there are whole encampments of people there. Families. Dozens of them…”

Merlin just sighed.

~x~

“Why are we stopping?” Merlin asked when instead of turning and following the path, Arthur pulled his mount to a stop and jumped off.

“I hear a river. Horses are thirsty, a break won’t kill us, come on.”

“But the Knights?”

“Was it not you who checked up on their progress just this morning and told me that they’re still a good day’s ride out? Come on, _Mer_ lin, have a swim with me~”

Merlin rolled his eyes as he followed his Prince, dealing with the horses, and waving his hand at Arthur’s clothes, which were flying off the Prince as he hurried towards the water.

It was such a relief for Merlin – being able to use magic around and in front of Arthur now. He made sure the horses wouldn’t wander off, laid out a quick picnic that would be waiting for them after their swim, folded up his Prince’s clothing and spent a good solid minute ogling said Prince. With a happy sigh, he undressed too and waded in after Arthur, holding a washcloth and soap above the water.

“Get over here and let me wash you.”

Arthur grinned at that and swam closer. “If you wanted your hands on me all you had to do was ask, pet,” he hummed, stopping right in front of Merlin and setting his hands on his mate’s hips for stability. And if his gentle squeeze made Merlin’s lashes flutter, well…

With a huff, Merlin smacked a soapy cloth on Arthur’s chest lightly before beginning to run it over his skin. “Prat.”

Arthur chuckled, his thumbs starting to rub little circles over Merlin’s hip bones. “Just admit it. You wanted to touch me. You _needed_ to touch---“ He sputtered when a soapy cloth smacked him right in the face.

“Wash yourself, _sire_. I hope that’s not too difficult. I, meanwhile, believe I deserve a luxurious swim.”

With that, he dove and swam deeper, Arthur’s laughter echoing after him over the river.

By the time Merlin decided he was clean enough, Arthur was close to falling asleep. He had managed to finish up his bathing on his own and was now sprawled over the rocks by the riverside, letting the warm sun rays dry his skin and warm his limbs.

He looked a vision, Merlin decided, slowly wading his way to the rocks. All that wet, golden skin lit by the mid-evening sun, making him look all god-like. Merlin bit down a purr that was threatening to pour out of his mouth and climbed onto the rock quietly. After all, it wouldn’t do to disturb his snoozing mate.

His hands, cold from the river’s waters, closed over his Prince’s ankles, making him jump. Merlin shushed him, sliding his hands over Arthur’s calves, his knees, his thighs.

Arthur propped his head against his crossed arms, a slow smile stretching over his lips as he watched his mate crawl over his body.

Soon enough, Merlin was hovering over Arthur, their bodies aligned, but not touching. Arthur could feel the coolness radiating off his lover, shivers running over him where stray droplets met his skin. Arthur opened his mouth to speak, but Merlin used that moment to lean over and seal their lips in a kiss. Slowly, teasingly, he licked into Arthur’s mouth, leading him on a mind-spinning dance.

Arthur pulled one hand from beneath his head, and reached. Merlin immediately pulled out of the kiss.

“Don’t move.”

Arthur’s eyebrow rose. He returned his arm to its earlier place. Merlin beamed, and placed a quick kiss on the corner of his lips in thanks.

He then made his way slowly downwards, placing open-mouthed kisses over Arthur’s jaw, neck, across his collarbones, down to his nipples. He played with them until they pebbled and then dragged his mouth lower still, peppering kisses over Arthur’s taut stomach and prominent hip bones.

Arthur’s breath caught when Merlin raised his head to send him a heated stare. He wanted to touch him so bad, to kiss him so bad, he---

“Do. Not. Move. _Sire_.”

Arthur cursed under his breath, and watched as Merlin straightened up, making himself comfortable sitting on Arthur’s thighs.

Merlin ran the tips of his fingers, feather light, over Arthur’s hardening length, licked his lips, bit down a smirk at the hitch in his mate’s breath.

“I’ve been needing you in me so long…” His voice sounded so wistful, it was almost hypnotic. “And now that I have, it’s like… not having you in me _hurts_.”

Arthur choked on air, Merlin’s words washing over him sending him reeling. Somehow he managed to scrape up enough brain-function to realize Merlin’s fingers were wrapping around him and stroking, just the once.

“It’s… it’s like I can’t think about anything else. I crave you, my lord.” He lifted up on his knees then. “My mate.” He rubbed the head of Arthur’s cock against his hole. It was dripping wet. Arthur groaned, locking his muscles up, refusing to disobey. “ _My alpha_.”

Merlin held him steady as he slowly sank down, accepting Arthur into his scorching heat. Arthur’s hands flew to his mate’s hips, holding on. Probably too strong, probably would leave marks… Arthur didn’t care, couldn’t care, his mind was blanking.

Then Merlin started to move. Raising himself up, he placed his palms down on Arthur’s chest for balance, sank back down, punching out a gasp from himself. His eyelids fluttered closed, a blissed out expression on his face.

Then his eyes opened, and they were blazing gold. Arthur whimpered. Merlin grinned.

And then he _moved_ , and Arthur bit down on the inside of his cheek, in order to not come then and there. It was… he had thought that Merlin, in the midst of a heat was something. Well, his Merlin now? Was magnificent. The way he moved, so fluid, so graceful… _The bumbling servant truly was an act, wasn’t it_? Popped into his mind unbidden, as Merlin swiveled his hips, continuing to ride his Prince happily straight into oblivion.

Arthur watched, completely transfixed, as Merlin moved above him, effervescent in his splendor, golden in the light of his magic, and he couldn’t help it anymore. He sat up, making Merlin gasp and grip his shoulders as he was jostled, his rhythm stuttering.

Before his sorcerer could protest, however, Arthur snapped his hips up, swallowing Merlin’s groan at the same time. He wrapped his arms around his omega’s waist, increasing their tempo, wanting, _needing_ to be deeper inside him, to fill him up, until the only thing inside him was _him,_ was Arthur.

“Wai--- don’t---“

Arthur growled, as his knot popped in, tying them together. He held Merlin as he shuddered through the throes of his own orgasm, purring contently as he pumped his sorcerer full.

A moment later, Merlin groaned, plopping his forehead against Arthur’s shoulder. “Godsdamnit, Arthur, we don’t have time for this.”

Arthur’s laughter echoed over the river.

~x~

When they finally managed to get going again (yet another dip in the river later), Merlin watched Arthur pout and couldn’t help rolling his eyes at his Prince.

“Look, I know you’re a big bad alpha Prince, but you’re still a _Prince_ , and---“

“And I can’t keep you safe is what you’re saying, I know.”

Merlin scoffed. “No, it’s not. Look, you think _I_ like hiding our mating bites? You think I don’t want to tell _everyone_ you’re mine and only mine? But what do you think will happen if I don’t glamour us and your father sees? Hmmm?”

Arthur continued to grumble under his breath, pout in full force. “I could handle my father just fine, thank you very much…”

 _Right then_ , Merlin thought, and, with a fortifying breath, took another plunge. “So there’s someone I think you should meet, once we’re back at Camelot.”

“Oh? And who might that be?” Arthur turned his head to the side curiously, and Merlin fist-pumped internally – distraction successful.

“His name is Kilgharrah and… um… well.” Merlin cleared his throat. “Hemightsortofbeadragon.”

Arthur blinked. Then he blinked again. Opened his mouth. Closed it again.

Merlin nodded. “Right, so, while you’re processing, mind if we stop for a second? There’s the herbs I need right over there. To hide my scent,” he explained at Arthur’s raised eyebrow, and valiantly ignored the mother of all pouts his Prince sent his way then.

“…a dragon, huh…”

Merlin bent over to gather up the herbs, happily hiding his smirk in the bushes.

~x~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments are joy and love and life.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOoOoOookay, here comes chapter three ... which, to surprise of probably only bloody me, is not the last chapter after all x"D  
> is it just for me, that the Merthur stories absolutely refuse to follow the chapter number outline? :"""D 
> 
> if you notice mistakes - do be a dear and lemme know yeah? my eyes have officially retired from editing this any longer x"D
> 
> all hail the magnificent [Sunfall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunfall_of_Ennien) for the incredibly drool-worthy art~ do go scream at her please x333
> 
> so... without further ado - i hope you like~

~x~

It took Leon the whole entirety of one glance to deduce that Things had Happened.

“You’re looking… different,” he hummed after clasping his Prince’s arm in greeting. “More… Kingly, somehow.” He flinched at his own words, tossing a quick look around, as if worried his majesty king Uther was about to pop up from behind the bushes, screeching ‘Treason!’ at him.

Arthur, however, took it in stride, giving Leon a friendly slap on the back, and turning to Merlin to preen. Merlin took great care in very obviously rolling his eyes at him.

~x~

Arthur was still neck deep in listening to Leon’s report when they rode back into the courtyard. That, and only that, was the reason he had failed to notice their welcoming committee included _Gwaine_ of all people. Reports, after all, were Very Important.

When a squeal sounded out from where Merlin was supposed to be dismounting, however, Arthur’s attention snapped right back to his mat---servant. To his. _Servant._ Who was, at the moment, being spun around in joyous circles by one of his own damn Knights. Arthur bit down a growl, watching Merlin laugh merrily, as Gwaine _finally_ put him back down.

Arthur was about to stalk right over and remove _sir_ Gwaine's arms from not only _his_ Merlin but _sir_ Gwaine's damn body and--- his very murderous thoughts got interrupted before he could do more than dismount himself - a servant stopped before him, bowed and took the reins of his horse.

“Your Highness, His Majesty demands your immediate presence in the throne room.”

Arthur scowled, his thunderous expression making the poor servant quake in his boots. The young boy visibly paled, before squeaking out an apology, and rushing away, while bowing all the way.

Tossing one last look over his shoulder at the merrily chatting Knights, wait, _Knights_ ? Why on Earth were his Knights, plural, now surrounding Merlin, all talking to him all over each other, all making him laugh, and making him do that touching-on-the-arm-thing that he does? Arthur had half-a-mind of turning around, marching right back down those stairs, and reclaiming Merlin as _his, his own, only his ---_

Merlin seemed to sense the thoughts swirling through his Prince, for he turned his head, caught his eye, and gave him a slight, subtle nod. _Go. The sooner you leave, the sooner you can come back to me_ , his eyes seemed to say.

So go Arthur did. Merlin’s joyous laughter echoed in his ears, as he took steps two at a time, all the way to the throne room, where he ignored the clustered nobles, and nodded to his father, who welcomed him while sprawled over the throne.

“Ah! My son! You’ve returned! Good good… Tell us, was your mission successful?”

Arthur bit down a smirk as he nodded. “Indeed, Father. More than.”

Uther hummed in contentment, nodding his pleasure. “Splendid splendid! So then, how many disgusting, filthy sorcerers have you and your men slain?”

The Prince caught himself before he fell to the employment of his mate’s favored reaction to idiocy – the rolling of eyes. “None, my lord. The threat turned out to be a band of bandits, all of whom we have dispatched most promptly. I---“

The king of Camelot, however, wasn’t listening any longer. He had jumped up from the throne, and was now pointing at his son dramatically, his eyes bulging out. “You are a failure and a disappointment! How _dare_ you show your face before me after failing me so completely! Of _course_ there were sorcerers there! You’re just too damn blind to see them! My own _son_ …” he spat like a curse, before turning around with a flare, making his cape flutter behind him for extra impact. “Get out of my sight!”

Bowing at the waist, Arthur pondered how, just a fortnight ago, something like that? Coming from his father? Would have _hurt_ . Would have made him suffer and feel worthless and… he shook his head at himself, a wry little smile gracing his lips as he left his father’s court. Who would have thought… that Merlin, _his_ Merlin, of all people… would have had such a profound impact --- then again… maybe it made perfect sense.

“Arthur!”

Prince’s ponderings were interrupted, and suddenly, he was enveloped by a cloud of soothing jasmine and --- hold on a second, soothing? Since when was _She_ soothing?

“Morgana?” Arthur stuttered flummoxed, a little more than a bit confused as to what he was supposed to be doing with a sudden armful of Morgana he suddenly found himself with.

“Pay him no mind, you hear me? He’s… he’s just so focused on the war he’s got going against all things magic, he can’t see beyond it… Please, Arthur, don’t despair. You're worth so much more than he'll ever know.”

Arthur blinked, and actually focused on the woman in his arms. She looked worried. Worried _for_ him. Arthur felt warmth fill his chest. Leaning over, he placed a soft kiss on her forehead, making her freeze on the spot. “Thank you for your concern, ‘Gana. But I’m okay. He seems to be… rather insane, does he not?” Arthur hummed into her hair, and, leaving her with her jaw hanging open, stepped around her to move on. Turning on his heel, he sent her a wink over his shoulder, before turning a corner. “Just between us though, all right?”

Morgana just nodded, completely dumbfounded. She looked like she needed a moment to process. Arthur turned, not bothering to bite his grin down.

His grin quickly fell however, when he glanced out the window on his way to his chambers and saw… well. There he was, his mat--- his _servant_ , in the middle of the courtyard, laughing merrily at something _sir_ _Gwaine_ had just said to him. Now he was slapping Gwaine on the arm. Now Gwaine was tossing said arm around Merlin’s shoulders. Now Arthur was seeing red, a threatening growl making its way out of his throat, scaring a passing by maid so bad she lost her footing. Only Arthur’s lightning fast reflexes made sure she didn’t break her ankle on the stairs.

Mood fouled, the Prince paid no mind to the simpering woman, who was more than willing to shower him with her gratitude. Waving her off, he tore his gaze from the window and stormed towards his chambers, six different ways of disposing of his Knight forming in his mind as he went.

~x~

Merlin was still humming happily, as he carried the last armful of laundry up the stairs. Having been spared the debrief with the king, he had instead spent the time catching up with the Knights, and updating Gaius.

His old mentor was, of course, Worried. Nothing Merlin said seemed to matter to the old beta, who wailed about the Prince’s finding out being all his fault. While that _was_ in fact, the truth, Merlin failed to see the problem. Arthur knew, so what? He knew _everything_ now. Which seemed to Worry Gaius even worse. Finally, Merlin couldn’t take the berating any longer, had thrown his hands up, gathered up the last of his things and left.

Thankfully, after depositing his things in the antechamber of Arthur’s chambers, he ran into Gwaine. His friend had not only caught him up on the latest gossip, but also helped him with retrieving the laundry, _and_ carrying it half the way. Honestly, Gwaine was truly the best of friend. Merlin was lucky to have him. Not to mention, he always managed to help perk Merlin’s mood right up. By the time they had to part, Merlin’s mood was lifted, and his belly ached from laughing so hard.

~x~

Merlin was still humming happily under his breath when he kicked the Prince’s chambers’ door open. Too busy kicking said door closed to notice any danger lurking about, Merlin was caught completely off-guard when he was straight up slammed right back against the door, the laundry he was carrying flying every which way in the process.

Merlin’s indignant squawk of protest got overpowered by the low growl that he finally registered. Merlin froze. There was a door behind him and a solid wall of a very, _very_ furious looking Prince before him. Merlin reevaluated his indignation about the laundry.

“Um… Sire?” He attempted, but before he could formulate any more of the question, his neckerchief was torn off so hard, his head snapped back from the force. Merlin blinked, watching as his Prince slowly raised the cloth to his nose and inhaled deeply, his eyes flashing.

“You,” he growled out stepping even closer to Merlin, practically gluing them together and making him gasp, “You smell like him.”

Arthur was running his nose behind Merlin’s ear now, while the sorcerer tried to process. “Did you let him scent you?” His lips followed the path then, mouthing along the omega’s neck, making Merlin’s head spin. 

“Did you let him touch you?” Merlin felt Arthur’s teeth close over his glamoured scent gland, nibbling.

“Wh-who are you talking about?” he finally managed to squeak out, after forcing his very uncooperative brain to start again.

Another growl was the answer Merlin got, before Arthur finally let go of his neck and went on to suck on his earlobe. “ _Sir_ Gwaine.”

Merlin froze. Processed. Felt a grin split his whole entire face. “You.” His voice held such unaltered joy, Arthur pulled away for a second to look him in the eye.

“Me what.” He genuinely could not be arsed to make it into a question. He was just. Not in a question posing mood.

“Well, your majesty… if I didn’t know any better, I’d say you’re jealous~”

Arthur scoffed. “Me? Jealous? I don’t get jealous.”

Merlin very wisely did not mention how Arthur didn’t so much as blink at the title Merlin had used. Meanwhile, his Prince was still very much scowling, as he muttered and huffed under his breath.

“…horse on the way home.”

Merlin slid his hand over Arthur’s nape and carded his fingers through golden locks, before taking a solid fist-full and pulling his face away from his neck by the hair.

“Didn’t quite catch that, _sire_. Care to repeat that?”

Arthur’s pupils were blown to black, and the look he leveled Merlin with made shivers run down the sorcerer’s back. “I should have put you on my horse on the ride home. Sat you before me, hells, should have had you ride on _me_ , so that they’d all have seen, have _known_ whose you are.”

Merlin swallowed, his throat dry. His fingers, still tangled in Arthur’s hair spasmed, making the Prince groan. Didn’t stop him from continuing, however.

“Should have just… ripped your pants.” His hands squeezed Merlin’s hips, before hefting him up like he weighed nothing. Merlin wrapped his legs around Arthur’s waist on instinct. He felt his Prince rip his pants at the seam, and felt cool air of the room wash over his overheated skin. Arthur held his eyes as he unlaced his own pants one-handed and took hold of his half-hard length.

“You would have been so wet for me, wouldn’t you.” He ran his cock over Merlin’s hole and groaned. “Just like you are now, gods, I could have slid right.in.” He breathed and Merlin’s eyelids fluttered closed as he felt his Prince push in.

Merlin’s other hand flew to Arthur’s shoulder, clutching desperately, as he was slowly, so slowly, lowered onto his alpha’s cock. Merlin gasped, when Arthur brushed against that special something inside of him that never failed to make him see stars.

Arthur was the one doing all the moving, all Merlin could do was cling to his shoulders and let him move him as he willed. And it seemed, what the Prince willed was slow. So very, _very_ slow. But that wasn’t all, oh no. On top of the teasing pace, Arthur continued to _talk_ as well. “Should have had you ride me all the way home. Not like we were in a hurry anyway, were we. Would have made you come over, and over, and _over_ again. Right until the bloody steps in the courtyard. Should have made you take my knot. Had you nice and full by the time we returned. You would have wanted it. You want it now too, don’t you? You want my knot.”

Merlin, beyond words himself --- Arthur’s voice, Arthur’s _words_ , together with him moving inside him, they were Doing Things to Merlin --- just moaned and clung to his Prince all the harder.

“Or maybe…” Arthur hummed and, to Merlin’s absolute horror, stopped moving completely. Stopped talking for a moment too. Merlin whined, wiggling in his Prince’s grasp, making Arthur’s eyes flash again. “Maybe you want _his_ instead? Maybe, I should just call _him_ in here? Make _him_ knot you?” The last words came out in a growl. Merlin was pretty sure he’d have bruises, where Arthur was holding him up, the Prince was holding him that tight.

He rolled his eyes, biting down a smile. “You are such an idiot… yours is the only knot I want, you prat.”

Arthur purred in approval, snapping his hips up and making Merlin whine. “Yes. Only mine. I should have had you warming my knot as we rode in. Couldn’t have put his grubby paws all over you, could he, had I been _in_ you.”

Merlin snorted. While this new and improved, possessive and jealous Arthur was… cute, to say the least, he was also, rather ridiculous. “Oh yes, I’m sure your father woulda enjoyed lighting my pyre.”

With a savage roar, Arthur slammed Merlin down, wanting, needing to be as deep inside as he physically could. Merlin yelped, feeling his eyes cross from the overwhelming sensation.

“My father will deal… or else.” He gave Merlin one last look, his eyes almost fever-bright. “You are _mine_.”

And with that, he bit down again, reopening his mating bite and reclaiming his mate.

Merlin’s mouth opened in a silent scream and he came, convulsing around his alpha, feeling the knot pop in. Feeling himself getting filled, Merlin whined, his head falling to Arthur’s shoulder. He nuzzled his Prince almost mindlessly, mouthing at his neck, licking and sucking at the mating bite.

“Go on then, pet,” Arthur purred, barring his neck for Merlin’s searching mouth. He felt his sorcerer smile against his skin, before his mouth opened and he _bit._

~x~

They did eventually end up in bed. There, Merlin, while curled up on Arthur’s chest, proceeded to magic the laundry into the wardrobe.

“I thought your magic was for Serious Purposes only.”

Merlin scowled at Arthur’s teasing tone. “Keeping your royal clothing wrinkle free _is_ a serious damn purpose. I am _not_ bothering the laundresses with redoing it all just because your stupid bout of jealousy kept me from putting things away on time!”

The Prince had the decency to look at least a little bit sheepish. “All right, I may have sort of deserved that. The tiniest bit.”

Merlin harrumphed. “That you did.” Then, suddenly, he went still. Raising on his elbows and catching his Prince’s eye, Merlin bit his lip. “Say, Arthur?”

“Uh-oh. I will not like whatever you are about to ask me, am I?”

At that, Merlin managed half a smile. It was a bit wobbly, but, in his defense, what he was about to ask of his Prince was… Well. “That depends really… how would you feel about meeting a dragon?”

~x~

“Are you sure this is safe? And necessary, for that matter?”

They were walking down a corridor, leading below the dungeons of the castle and Arthur was Having Doubts, about the…well, everything concerning what they were doing. Not that he didn’t trust Merlin. He absolutely trusted his mate. It’s who they were about to meet that was the problem.

“Young warlock. I’ve been expecting --- well now. I did not see this coming… The Once and Future King, down here? In my humble abode? Tell me, young warlock, are there any pigs outside, flying, by any chance?”

“Is he always quite this annoying?” Arthur managed to get out, after processing the enormity of the creature before him.

Merlin snorted and leaned into his Prince, offering him silent comfort. Arthur relaxed visibly. “You’ve seen nothing yet, _sire._ ”

Bracing himself, Arthur took a deep breath, tangled his fingers with his mate’s and nodded to the beast before them. “Well then… I’m eager to see more.”

~x~

He was seeing red. There was a voice, calling him back. He could not focus enough to hear the words. Tearing down corridor after corridor, ignoring everyone and everything in his wake and scaring countless maids and a few Knights in the process… he could not think, he could not think, he could not _breathe_. He sped up.

~x~

Merlin ran after his Prince, biting his lip in worry. Arthur’s face had turned from awed and curious to more and more stony the longer they had spent with Kilgharrah. Finally, without so much as a farewell, the Prince had simply turned on his heel and rushed out of the cave, leaving Merlin to scramble after him. Which, of course, he did immediately. Not that he needed to see where his alpha was going to know where to find him. For one, Merlin could feel the torrent of conflicting emotions wafting from his Prince. For two, he _knew_ said Prince – in a mood like he was in right now? There was only one place he was going to go. Merlin sped up regardless.

~x~

He sent the men standing guard away. He could not bear their bafflement or, gods forbid, pity. The rage hadn’t cleared. Arthur growled, pacing the length of the battlements. At least he was alone up here, with no one to witness his meltdown. Maybe, in a while, he could manage to breathe again.

~x~

Merlin watched his Prince, his alpha, his _mate_ pace. He could feel the rage emanating from him all the way to the door, where he was standing and observing, _not_ spying, thank you very much. Merlin bit his lip – he’d seen Arthur angry, he’d seen him mad. This was something else entirely. His Prince looked murderous. He looked seconds away from actually, literally stabbing someone. To death. Merlin decided observation time was well and truly over.

~x~

He could feel a presence behind him. Strangely enough, it did not enrage him further. Nor did the fact that the presence was coming closer. He felt arms wrap around his waist from behind. Felt a warm chest press against his back. Felt his rage melt off of him like spring’s snows of the treetops.

Arthur took a deep breath, looking out from the battlements. His gaze slid over the kingdom that would one day belong to him. Be under _his_ protection. “I cannot believe he did all that.” It came out barely above a whisper. It was strange, a moment ago, he had felt like screaming.

Arthur felt Merlin humm encouragingly against his back.

“To all those people. Innocent… people. And I helped too. I slaughtered entire settlements, Merlin. Because I believed in what he had taught me. And…” He trailed off, unable to finish, bile in his throat choking him.

“And it wasn’t your fault. You’re a Knight of the realm. All you did was obey your king. You followed orders, that’s it.” Merlin sounded so certain, so sure. His words came out calm and, while not soothing, per se, but… reasonable, believable. If Arthur hadn’t still been reeling, he would have at least attempted a joke about his sorcerer sounding all wise again.

“Without question? I am supposed to be the Crown Prince. I am supposed to be groomed to be a leader, _the_ leader one day. What kind of a leader doesn’t question, just follows blindly, I---“

“Enough. Stop it,” Merlin interrupted gently but firmly, beyond unwilling to let his Prince spiral out again.

But it was as if he couldn’t hear him. “And the dragons? Good gods, Merlin, he exterminated an entire race, didn’t he. If what Kilgharrah said was true… He’s the last one. Of his kind. His whole species. Gone. Just like that. How do I even _begin_ atoning for something like that. Fixing something like that… _Can_ it even be fixed...”

Merlin just stood there for a while, uncharacteristically quiet. His arms around Arthur’s waist, however, did not waver.

“Merlin?” The Prince tried quietly, his voice _not_ wavering, thank you. He was, godsdamn it, feeling a bit vulnerable. Be it as it may, being shut out was _not_ an option. Not now. Not by his Merlin. “What are you thinking about?”

Merlin took his sweet time responding. “You’re forgetting the Dragonlords.” It seemed his mate was not in a taking-it-easy-on-the-Prince mood.

Arthur groaned. “That’s right… yet another genocide. But… Wait, did you not say…” It felt like a lightning strike to the brain. He twirled around inside his sorcerer’s arms, a horrified expression on his face.

Merlin sighed, his hands sliding up Arthur’s chest, over his shoulders, around his neck. Twining his fingers through blond locks, Merlin forced his lips into a smile. “Yep. I’m one. Well, the last one.”

“How?” Arthur breathed, more air than word. 

Merlin, standing, thankfully, in his immediate vicinity, had no problems hearing the question, however. “Remember that one patrol when we got separated from the Knights and those bandits shot you? Well, it was more than a graze off of armor. You got…” 

He shuddered, his face twisting in pain, and Arthur wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling him in close, offering wordless comfort. “You got seriously hurt. I tried to heal you when you passed out, but for some reason my magic could never heal you before and… well, I was desperate. Then, out of nowhere, a nomad appeared, healing you and cursing me six ways to sunday. Told me to leave as soon as you woke.

“He knew I was magic, said he could feel my ‘crude attempts at healing’ from miles away. I asked him to stay till you got better. Begged, actually. He agreed. We got to talking. His name was Balinor.” Merlin took a shuddering breath. “He was my father.”

Arthur stood frozen. Merlin sighed again.

“I managed to piece it together from what he told me of his time in Camelot and your father’s court. When I told him of my mother…well… we did some counting. You were still pretty out of it, when the bandits found our cave. I only had eyes for the dagger that was flying straight for your throat and didn’t notice the ax that was coming for mine. He died saving my life. The moment he did, a new magic woke in me, gifting me with Dragontongue.”

Arthur sighed deeply, and bumped their foreheads together. “There are no words enough to express how sorry I am, pet. I…”

Merlin shook his head and placed a quick peck on Arthur’s nose. “None of that. You’ve nothing to apologize for. If, however, you still feel like you do, I wouldn’t say no to going back inside. It’s wicked cold up here, what with the winds and my lack of any sort of warmth providing clothing. What do you say we go back inside and you… warm me up?”

And how could Arthur ever say no to that.

~x~

Merlin was seriously getting sick and tired of cleaning up Uther’s messes. He had no idea _what_ exactly had gone down during the council meeting, as Arthur had forbidden him from attending it for some reason that he had conveniently forgotten to share with Merlin; but the sounds of his Prince beating the ever-loving crap out of their Knights down in the training field had filtered all the way up to Gaius’ chambers. Cursing under his breath, Merlin put the mortar and the pestle down and dusted off his hands.

He managed a whole entire half-a-step before the door to the physician’s rooms burst open and a bedraggled Gwaine slammed in.

“We’re… we’re dying out there, Merls. You have to do something,” he wheezed, collapsing on the bench and looking up at Merlin imploringly.

Merlin huffed, ran his fingers through his hair and loosened the laces on his tunic a little. “I got you, Gwaine.”

He pretended to not see the leer and the wink Gwaine sent his way as he left.

~x~

When he was nice and relaxed and bundled in a bathtub, while Merlin kept running a soaped up cloth soothingly up and down his back, Arthur let out a deep sigh and tossed his head back. Looking at his sorcerer through half-lidded eyes, he pouted. Merlin gave him a smile and leaned in to nuzzle at his cheek, soothing him further.

“You ready to talk to me now?” he asked, abandoning the cloth and running soapy fingers down Arthur’s chest instead.

The Prince’s pout grew. “He tossed me out of the meeting.”

Merlin frowned, that was new. He added some pressure to his fingers, giving his alpha a massage as well as a wash. “Why?”

Arthur scoffed, raising one hand and gripping Merlin’s nape with wet fingers. Merlin couldn’t find it in himself to bitch about his tunic getting wet – his Prince obviously needed to ground himself. “Apparently, my concerns about our people _starving_ , were _irrelevant_ and of _no concern_ and _not actually making any sense_ ,” Arthur hissed, his fingers tightening on Merlin’s neck.

“Well, I mean, it’s not like the nobility is in any danger of starving. Of course your father would say that.” Merlin shrugged while Arthur gaped at him incredulously.

“What,” he breathed, looking so genuinely confused, Merlin sighed.

“Look, Arthur, I know you care about your people. About _all_ of your people. That’s what makes you such a great leader. That’s what makes the people love you. What makes... me love you. Your care and devotion to your people is what makes you so different from your father.” 

Before Arthur could bristle, Merlin leaned in and gave him a quick peck. “I’m so proud of you,” he breathed against his Prince’s lips, before giving him a longer, slower kiss. He poured all of _his_ love and devotion into it. When he pulled away, Arthur’s eyes were glazed over, his lips kiss-red, and his chest falling in deep breaths.

“Get your clothes off.”

Merlin was more than happy to obey his Prince’s command. Just this once. His clothing hit the floor not a moment later and he was being pulled into the tub while the gold was still fading from his eyes. It was a good thing that cleanup was so fast with magic. By the time Arthur was done with his omega, the chambers were more or less flooded - the Prince kept demanding his sorcerer refill the tub even while he kept bouncing on his alpha’s cock. The two men, on the other hand, were nice and relaxed, finally. It all balanced out in the end, Merlin decided, waving his hand lazily from where Arthur had deposited him on the bed, and making the water return to the tub, leaving the floor dry and clean. He snuggled into his Prince’s chest with a happy little sigh - making him take a bath to relax had been a wonderful idea indeed.

~x~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments heal my migraines and feed my thirsty, thirsty soul~  
> xoxoxo


	4. Chapter 4

~x~

Merlin was humming again. At first, he had found it strange. He was never a hummer, per se… But then something Arthur had said stood out.

“You’re looking more cheerful lately. Does it have anything to do with… you know?” And he had wiggled his eyebrows in that exaggerated way he does and he was grinning and… So yes, Merlin was  _ happy. _ And as such, he figured, he was entitled to some humming.

His humming faltered as he leaned over the table to reach the book on the other side. With a huff, Merlin stood on his tiptoes, half-lying in the table, and thumbed the book to the page he needed. Skimming the words quickly, he reached for the quill, without taking his eyes off the paragraph.

He was jotting down some quick notes, when the door of Arthur’s chambers slammed open with enough force to leave a dent in the wall. More than used to his Prince’s overly dramatic entrances, Merlin only spared a glance over his shoulder, (making sure there were no visible bleeding wounds – there weren’t) before leaning right back over the table and continuing his scribbles.

“Sire, please.” Leon hissed, barreling in after Arthur and closing the door gently. “You have to calm down.”

“Oh, I do, do I!” The Prince snarled, pacing up and down the chambers, his hands flexing into fists on every step. “Pray tell me, sir Leon, what else must I do. After all, it  _ is _ what everyone and their bloody mother is hell bent on telling me today!”

With a sigh, Merlin straightened up, went to the door, stuck his head out and waved a maid over. “Would you please be so kind as to bring up some of that fruity wine and maybe some cheese to go with it?” he asked with a smile, ignoring the crashes that rang behind him. “As you can hear, there’s a bit of a temper tantrum going on, otherwise I’d go myself.” He added a little pout and the maid was gone, stuttering and blushing crimson and promising him the wine would be up promptly.

With that taken care of, Merlin closed the door again, made sure Leon had the situation under control, (the Knight nodded his reassurances before turning to the Prince again) and went right back to his research.

Wine and cheese platter came up shortly, and Merlin accepted both through the door, rather unwilling to subject anyone else to his Prince’s raging. Locking the door this time, he made sure the cheese platter was close at hand to both Knights and poured two goblets, watering the Prince’s down a third.

“Here, I’m sure you’re parched after all this raving,” he said, handing over the goblet to his Prince while smirking. Arthur grabbed it with a growl and downed it in two gulps, motioning for a refill immediately.

Merlin stifled a sigh and congratulated himself for knowing his Prince so well, then handed Leon his goblet and went to grab the flagon.

“Sire, please, you need to keep a clear head about this. Otherwise all you’ll end up doing is proving his point…”

Merlin frowned – it was clear that something had happened during the council meeting,  _ again _ . He bit down another sigh, honestly, this was getting ridiculous.

“Clear head? Clear head?! Oh of bloody course,  _ I’m _ the one needing to keep my head clear! What about him? Is  _ he _ clear headed? Do you honestly think ---“ he interrupted himself by gulping down more wine, “that  _ he’s _ completely clear headed about this?”

Merlin took a long look at his Prince and decided that there was no way he’d be able to reach him. Not in the state he was in. If he’d been alone it’d be different, but there was nothing he could do with Leon there. So, Merlin did the only thing he could do – he refilled their goblets, again making sure his Prince’s was nice and watered down discreetly (yes, he could  _ so _ do discreet, thank you very much) and went straight back to his book-littered table and got back to work.

~x~

Cheese was gone and the flagon half-way empty and the raging was  _ still _ going strong. Merlin had to admit, it was rather hard to keep summarizing eleven books, three scrolls and five journals made by different people (meaning different handwritings) while at the same time attempting to filter out only the useful bits from all the shouting. Far as he could tell, Uther had struck again. This time, by trying to get Arthur to consent to a marriage. Where before the mere thought of his Prince, marrying, would have sent him into a downwards spiral, all it did now was make him snort. The Prince was  _ his _ and no simpering two-bit hussy of a royal omega was getting their claws into him.

His Prince, however, seemed in a need of a bit of a reminder of said fact. Biting down a smirk, Merlin loosened his neckerchief, stuck his fingers under it and pulled the gauze, together with the herbal pouches off. Still leaning over the table, he closed his eyes and let his scent free.

~x~

“So as I was saying, I will not stand this kind of treatment any lon---“ Arthur stopped mid-sentence, his eyes closing on their own volition as he inhaled deeply. Sunshine, rain, fire and brimstone. He inhaled again, his focus narrowing to the scent of his mate. It was washing over him, wrapping around him, caressing him all over.

He turned on his heel and stalked over to the other side of the chambers, stopping behind his sorcerer.

“Leon, I think you better leave now,” Merlin hummed, not raising his eyes from the page he was reading. Hands settled on his hips then, squeezing, and Merlin bit down a whimper.

“You know, I think you’re right… I’ll… I’ll see you in the morning, sire. Merlin.” The Knight was quick to exit then. And if he heard the door lock behind him immediately, well. It wasn’t like it was the first time something… curious happened while he was around those two.

~x~

Merlin had to strain to keep his focus on the pages before him. He could feel Arthur behind him, radiating heat, his Prince’s hands on his hips burning like branding-irons.

With a deep, slow inhale, Merlin closed his inkwell, made sure the quill was dry, and waved a hand over his books quickly, to place markers in each one, just in case. He had mere seconds, and he would  _ not _ waste them.

Once he was done, he stretched slowly, making sure to arch against his mate just so. His Prince growled, and Merlin smirked when the hands on his hips tightened their grip.

His alpha needed to unwind, clearly. Merlin reached up and removed his neckerchief completely. As he straightened up, he felt a tremor run down his Prince’s frame.

“Ar---”

Before he could finish, a palm between his shoulder blades pushed him back down onto the table, and a hot breath puffed in his ear.

“Just what do you think you’re doing, pet?”

His Prince’s words washed over him and Merlin bit down another whimper, that tone of voice? It was doing Things to him. His Alpha wasn’t done, however.

“Flitting around the place, sprawling all over my table.” He leaned over and nibbled on Merlin’s nape. “All… enticingly distracting. What am I going to do with you…?” he asked, rolling his hips against the omega at the same time.

Merlin gasped, feeling the hardness rubbing on his ass, the heat of his mate all over him, surrounding him… he needed him inside. He felt himself drip, knew his Prince would be able to smell it… Knew it’d drive him wild. The mere thought made his head spin with need. He needed him  _ now. _ With a whimper, he turned his head and nuzzled Arthur’s cheek.

“Take me, Alpha.” It came out as barely a whisper, but it washed over the Prince like a tidal wave.

Arthur watched, quite frozen, as his sorcerer’s eyes flared gold and felt his breeches loosening as if on their own. Another flare, and Merlin’s breeches slid down to his knees, making the last barrier between them disappear. The cheek in the gaze Merlin was sending him, however, well… his mate’s cheekiness was only one of many,  _ many _ things that always got him into trouble. And what sweet trouble he was courting now… 

Arthur blinked. Watched as the gold faded. Watched his mate’s slick coat the inside of his thighs as it gushed out of him, making him ready. 

“Take me,  _ my King. _ ”

With a savage growl, Arthur slammed right in, punching out a scream from Merlin.

“Now now, none of that, pet. What will we do if a guard hears us and comes running?~” Arthur purred in his ear, pulling out just to slam right back in. One hand on Merlin’s hip, the other slid over his ribs, chest, over his throat, finally reaching his lips. The Prince ran his fingertips over his lover’s lips gently, a counterpoint to his ruthless thrusting. “I could help you out with all these sweet noises you’re making. But you’d have to promise not to bite~”

Merlin moaned again, opening his mouth and licking over the teasing fingers. “Please, alpha, _ please _ .”

On the next thrust in, Arthur shoved three fingers into his mouth, rubbing over his palate roughly, making Merlin whimper and convulse around him.

“Oh gods, your  _ mouth _ , pet, so damn sensitive, aren’t you…” Arthur groaned, speeding up.

Merlin moaned, happily sucking on the fingers in his mouth, enjoying getting filled on both sides. And hey, if it got his Prince nice and unwound in the process? All the better.

~x~

“What did you just say?”

A deathly silence descended over the throne hall at that. It was so quiet, Arthur could have sworn he heard a minor lord  _ swallow _ all the way across the room.

“I said,” he began calmly, his voice smooth and level, “You. Are. Wrong.” He finished, making damn sure his face was blank – no anger, no frustration, nothing. Needless to say, the king was not impressed.

“Get him out of my face!” the king roared, the guards immediately moving in, their hands on the pommels of their swords. To their credit, however, they  _ did _ hesitate before apprehending their Prince.

When they finally did shuffle him outside, both men had such sorrowful looks on their faces, regret and shame practically poured off them. Arthur, very kingly like, contained his snort and waved of their apologies.

It was getting clearer and clearer to him, just how unhinged his father was becoming. Completely unable of listening to anyone else, even when he was clearly in the wrong. Unable to see reason. And he wasn’t the only one noticing, if his  _ father’s _ guards were apologizing to  _ him. _ It was… sobering to say the least.

~x~

Arthur had decided, following the latest hit to his views of his father, to take a nice long stroll through the castle. He, yet again, had processing to do.

Without any real conscious thought, he quickly found his feet leading him down. With a shrug, Arthur continued on his way, even after realizing where exactly it was he was going. And to whom.

“Young Pendragon… I was not expecting to see you ever again, much less so soon after your last visit. And alone, no less. Just where might the young warlock be, I wonder?”

The Prince took his time, getting comfortable on the ledge, before turning his attention to the overgrown lizard before him.

“Getting ready for bed, I’m assuming. It is rather late, after all.”

“Yet you are here.”

“So it would seem.”

There was a silence that dragged on then. Arthur didn’t move. Despite what  _ Merlin _ seemed to think, he was more than capable of patience when he needed to be. 

“Why?”

Arthur smirked internally – it seemed magical creatures of all kinds had a similar penchant for curiosity. “What would you do if I released you?”

The dragon froze. If he were capable of such an expression, Arthur would have sworn his jaw dropped in surprise.

“I---”

“Bear in mind,” Arthur interrupted before the lizard could manage to get his paws back under him, “I do  _ not _ react too well to lies and platitudes. An allergic reaction I developed after Merlin. You understand.” He sent the beast a smile and if it was sharp enough to cut, well.

The dragon held his quiet, for a moment, considering. After a few hums and haws, he blinked his golden eyes at the Prince. “I’d raze Camelot to the ground. I’d ravage anyone I saw until her streets ran red and only wails of the damned filled the air.”

Arthur frowned at that, forcing down a shudder. “Well that’s not very nice.”

Dragon sneered. “Life’s not nice, young king. Destiny’s not  _ nice _ . You asked for truth, however, and for some beyond me reason, I felt compelled to give it to you. Now go.”

Arthur crossed an ankle over his knee and hummed, merrily ignoring the issued command. “What if… I could offer you something else, in exchange for  _ not _ destroying my kingdom?”

“ _ Your _ kingdom?” Kilgharrah scoffed. “I don’t see Uther dead and rotting yet.”

“I mean, the people here are innocent,” Arthur continued, apparently quite deaf to the pouting of the magicals when he chose to be, “they never did you wrong. Punishing them is… Well, I would not be able to tolerate it.”

The dragon took another moment. Then, having made his decision, he spoke, his voice filled with wondrous doubt. “Even after I told you my plans you’re still offering to release me?”

“Well, if we come to some sort of a compromise, then yes. There’s been quite enough injustice done as far as I’m concerned. I wish to repair things, where I’m able.” The Prince shrugged one-shouldered and looked at the lizard. He hoped his earnestness showed.

The dragon smiled. Arthur was disturbed.

“Reparations hmmm… well, young king, I do believe there is much for us to discuss. After all, many paths lead to the destiny as great as yours…”

~x~

By the time Arthur left the lizard’s cave, he was sporting quite the headache. All he really wanted was to have a nice, relaxing bath with his mate, and then snuggle in bed with him.

What he got instead, however, was an armful of a panicked omega, as soon as he stepped foot into his chambers.

“Arthur! Where in the gods’ names were you?” Merlin demanded in a screech, which he would later deny till he was blue in the face.

Arthur blinked, half-confused and half-surprised, wrapping his arms around Merlin on reflex. His sorcerer was nuzzling under his jaw almost frantically, muttering under his breath all the while.

“Um… Merlin?” the Prince asked tentatively, attempting to pull away a little so he could look him in the eye, but at the whine he got as response, he froze, feeling utterly out of his depth. “Come now, what’s the matter, pet?” He tried to soothe his omega, nuzzling the top of his hair and rubbing slow circles down his spine.

“Leon stopped by. He was worried about you since you’ve been  _ tossed out  _ of the meeting _ again _ and he wanted to make sure you were okay. Except, you weren’t here, were you? And then you didn’t come back for  _ hours _ and we couldn’t find you but then I could sense you and you were okay right up until you  _ weren’t _ and---”

“Whoa there…” Arthur hushed him softly, never stopping the soothing motions of his hand over Merlin’s lower back. “Breathe for me, pet. Slow and steady. There you go. I just needed some alone time. I’m quite all right, I promise.”

Merlin took a deep breath and couldn’t stop himself from nuzzling into his Prince’s chest. “I know. Which was why I stayed away. But then I couldn’t sense you and…” he sighed deeply and a shudder ran through him. “I couldn’t sense you, Arthur,” he choked out, and Arthur felt his heart clench painfully.

He glanced around desperately, trying to find something, anything to distract his distraught mate with. “I’m all right, pet. I’m here. See, you’re touching me. You can confirm for yourself just how all right I am… Hey now, enough of that. Say, do I smell the bath salts?” 

It was a weak segue, he’ll admit. But he was desperate and that seemed to get through, finally, so Arthur would take it as a win. 

“Yeah. I got a bath ready. Figured you’d want to relax after… well.” Merlin shrugged, still snuggled into his chest.

Arthur couldn’t help the besotted smile that sprung up at the bashful way his mate told him that. “You take such good care of me… now then, off with our clothes,  _ Mer _ lin, waste not that hot water.”

Merlin snorted, before his eyes flared gold and promptly took Arthur’s breath away. “As if I haven’t been keeping that water perfectly hot all this time any way. After you, your majesty.”

“Door?” Arthur asked, his voice going all deep and gravely at the title.

Merlin smirked. “Done.”

“Well in that case.” Arthur slid his hands down his omega’s hips,  _ naked hips _ , truly, such a convenient thing, magic; and hoisted him up in the air, making him squeal happily and wrap his legs around Arthur’s hips. “Bath time~”

~x~

It was far easier to figure out the cause of his Prince’s ire this time. The anti-magic ravings of the king rang far and wide throughout the castle, as the meeting, that was  _ supposed  _ to be a closed-door one, turned out to be a free-for-all instead.

Merlin didn’t bother staying in the hall himself, not for long at least. There really was no reason for him to hear the same rant twice over – after all, it was not like Arthur  _ wouldn’t  _ come back in a snit. So, Merlin decided to spare his poor eyes from having to roll them all over the place while Uther raved and instead went on to make a head way with his chores, which were, as usual, never ending. Apparently, whether he spread his legs for the Crown Prince or not, the actual serving? Still a thing. Oh well. On that note, Merlin huffed a breath; made sure the doors were locked and let his magic go wild with a satisfied smirk on his face.

~x~

He was just about done with the last items on his list, when the door slammed open, revealing a, very predictably, fuming, Crown Prince Arthur Pendragon of Camelot.

“Hullo there,” Merlin chirped happily, his hands never slowing in the folding he was performing.

“Just what I needed on top of today – you, doing  _ that _ , in my own damn chambers no less!” the Prince hissed furiously, shoving the doors closed behind him and locking them in the same motion.

Merlin blinked at him, genuine confusion coloring his features. “You… did  _ not _ want your linens folded?”

With a growl, his Prince stomped over to him, grabbed him by the elbow and turned him around. There was a mop, merrily cleaning the last corner of the chambers. Merlin frowned. “I’m… sorry I’m not done yet?”

“Are you… I… Ugh! You absolute idiot! What if it hadn’t been me at the door?! After the fiasco at the very, incredibly public meeting the  _ king _ ” ---Merlin couldn’t help but notice how the title sounded sour on his Prince’s tongue--- “threw today, about the dangers and corruption of magic, I come here, to find you using  _ just that _ , to bloody  _ mop _ of all bloody things?!?”

Merlin blinked. “The door was locked. Plus I’ve wards set up. They would have alerted me had anyone but you been attempting to come in.”

Arthur snorted. “Oh that makes it okay does it? To break the law so blatantly, right under your king’s nose?”

“My King knows about my magic.” Merlin shrugged, completely unperturbed.

Arthur froze. And then rolled his eyes so magnificently, Merlin was genuinely impressed. “Fine, be that way. Right under  _ the _ king’s nose. The king’s I might add, that is, in fact, the ruler here, at the moment. And by whose laws? That mopping? A punishable offense. Punishable most severely.”

Merlin smirked. “Good thing he’s not my king then, isn’t it.”

Arthur growled, his grip on Merlin’s elbow tightening. Merlin’s eyes sparkled with mirth and challenge as he watched his Prince reeling in his temper. “Then again… if  _ my _ king were to be, say… in a disciplinary sort of mood…” He bit his lip then, sending his Prince a look from under his lashes.

Arthur smirked. “You just can’t help it, can you. Can’t shut your mouth for anything.”

“Maybe I need some assistance with that,” Merlin shot back and something within the Prince snapped.

“On your knees,” Arthur breathed and Merlin dropped, before the last syllable was even out of his mouth.

~x~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments are joy, comments are love, comments are life.  
> they keep me going.  
> just sayin'...  
> xoxo


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so sorry for the delay. real life happened. in my defense tho, i was totally guilt-tripped into a weekend from hell so >.>" otherwise this woulda come to y'all quite a bit sooner!
> 
> anywho. i hope you enjoy.  
> xoxo
> 
> EDIT - the most wonderful and precious  
> [Sunfall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunfall_of_Ennien) did me a GIFT. good lord i am /still/ fucking drooling. shower her in love, yeah?

~x~

He felt like he was floating. It was freeing, giving up control, so thoroughly, so… completely. Merlin closed his eyes, relaxed his jaw and felt a moan shudder up his throat, when his Prince snapped his hips, pushing even deeper into his mouth.

With a bitten down growl, fingers tangled in Merlin’s hair, Arthur holding him steady, as he moved, his thrusts growing harder, sharper, more savage.

Merlin placed his hands on his Prince’s hips, encouraging him to fuck his throat with desperate pulls, shuddering at the feel of his alpha’s cock sliding against his palate. He was drooling freely, saliva coating his lips, running down his chin and dripping down, soaking his neckerchief.

Arthur groaned, his fingers carding through his omega’s hair in gentle caresses, in complete counterpoint to the sharp thrusts his hips were hammering into his mouth. “So good for me, pet. So warm and wet and open for me… Mmm, open your eyes, precious, look at me.” 

When Merlin didn’t react, apart from moaning at hearing Arthur speak, the Prince tightened his grip in his hair and pulled, just a little. “Look at me, _Mer_ lin.”

Merlin’s eyes opened, the blue almost completely swallowed by the black of his pupils. He looked absolutely wrecked. With a gasp, Arthur shoved in _deep_ , feeling the throat he was fucking convulse around him, tearing a loud groan from him. He couldn’t take his eyes off his mate, seeing him tear up, his lips red and shiny with spit and precum, stretched around his length so filthily.

Arthur couldn’t help it, he just had to tease him, just a little. “Think you could take more for me, pet? Think you could take my _knot_?”

Merlin’s eyes widened, and a whine tumbled out of him, unbidden. His eyes glazed over and even with Arthur’s punishing grip in his hair, he nodded.

Arthur saw it. His hips stuttered. Merlin moaned again. Arthur’s control snapped.

~x~

“Are you…” Arthur cleared his throat awkwardly. “Are you all right?”

Merlin chuckled and promptly winced. Arthur let out a whine - he couldn’t help it. Merlin’s eyes widened at the obvious distress his alpha was displaying. He motioned for him and Arthur was at his side immediately, where he was laying down in their bed.

“What can I do? I’m… I’m so sorry, pet, I just… I only meant to tease you, but then you… and I just…”

“Couldn’t resist?” Merlin rasped out, rolling his eyes at his Prince’s wince. “Stop it. I liked it.”

Arthur snorted. “Right. You can’t speak, you can’t swallow, you’re in pain. I… I _hurt_ you. I hurt my _mate_.”

He was spiraling, Merlin saw it and frowned. He tried to understand it. He did… he just… well, all right, he guessed he _could_ understand it. It was just… surprising. To see Arthur, of all people, fretting over him. Merlin bit down a smile and took his Prince’s hand.

“Honey.”

Arthur blinked, a small smirk stretching over his lips. “That’s a new one.”

Merlin rolled his eyes. “Not you. For _me_. And um… a lemon.”

Arthur blinked again and, very intelligently, went with a solid, “Huh?”

Merlin huffed a sigh. “You’re sorry you ‘hurt me’, right? You feel the need to fix it?” At Arthur’s fervent nod, he nodded back. “Honey and lemon. Good for soothing the throat.”

Arthur was up and out the door before Merlin could so much as take another breath. This time the sorcerer didn’t bother biting down his smile. Good gods, but he truly did love his mate. His silly, lovely mate.

~x~

Merlin was on his way out of the castle when Gwen finally managed to corner him. Pulling the yelping male into an alcove, she shushed him quickly, a worried frown on her face.

“Gwen?” Merlin wheezed, fighting to get his heart rate back to normal. “What’s wrong?”

“You tell me,” the girl continued frowning at him, adding biting of her lip to the mix. “It’s been what, over two weeks now, since you’ve returned from that whole ‘raider stopping expedition’ and this is the first time I’ve managed to catch you alone!”

Merlin blinked, doing some counting in his head quickly and suddenly feeling guilty for neglecting one of his best friends. “I’m sorry, Gwen… it’s just… been so busy, and I… and Arthur… um…”

“Right, about him. Say, is everything all right with him?”

That made _Merlin_ frown. “Why would you ask that? What’d you heard? What did I miss _this_ time?”

He sounded so distraught, Gwen shook her head hurriedly. “No no, nothing like that, I promise! It’s just… well, I mean… doesn’t he seem… I don’t know, different, to you?”

Merlin’s nose did that scrunchy thing it did when he was confused and Gwen barely managed to contain the coo that threatened to escape.

“Different… how?”

She shrugged, attempting nonchalant and missing by about a mile or two. “Oh, I don’t know… just… different?”

Merlin’s eyes narrowed. “Guinevere.”

She flinched. “Merlin.”

He rolled his eyes. “You’re not saying something, what is it. What aren’t you telling me?”

She took one look at those baby blues and… caved. “Oh, all right, already! Look, ever since you guys came back he’s been acting… Strangely, okay? In the meetings, for example.”

Merlin scoffed. “The ones he’s been getting tossed out of?”

“Indeed. He’s going against the king, he doesn’t seem to be paying any attention to the king’s abus… Um, I mean, well…”

“Abuse. You can say it, Gwen. Abuse, bullying, putting down. That’s what Uther _does_. And I, for one, am beyond glad Arthur is finally showing some backbone.”

Gwen was quick to nod. “So am I. So are a lot of people. But, Merlin, I’m also worried. Oh, heavens, _Morgana_ ’ _s_ worried.”

At that Merlin froze, his attention snapping into sharp focus. “Morgana is? About what?”

Gwen bit her lip again, wringing her hands in obvious conflict.

“Gwen. How am I to keep him safe if I don’t have all the facts? Talk to me,” Merlin pleaded, and with a quick glaze around, she caved again.

“She’s worried he’s arguing _too_ much. Against the king, that is. And then there’s the _talks_.”

Merlin scoffed at that. “You mean the gossip.”

She nodded. “Mhm. The kitchen maids were discussing the changes in the knights’ training schedules.”

Merlin’s eyes narrowed. “Really now.”

Gwen nodded quickly, all wide eyes and innocent smile. “You know them, when the schedules change, it gets harder to meet their lovers.”

Merlin was not amused. “Gwen.”

“Oh, right. Um. Anyway, I did some digging – it seems the squadrons got shuffled about, subtly, mind, but dividing the knights into two distinct groups.”

Merlin sighed. “Let me guess. I am not going to like what comes next.”

Gwen shook her head. “I highly doubt it.”

“Right then.” Merlin took a deep breath. “Lay it on me. How are they divided.”

“By loyalty.”

The colorfulness of the cursing Merlin unleashed made Gwen’s cheeks flare up.

~x~

“Well?” Morgana asked, stepping out from the shadows, as soon as Merlin hurried off around the corner, a determined expression on his face.

“He’s on it,” Gwen confirmed and Morgana sighed in relief.

“Phew. In that case, it’ll be okay.”

“I wish we didn’t have to be so sneaky about this.” The maid bit her lip in worry, looking at her lady fretfully.

Morgana gave Gwen a soft smile, trying to soothe her immediately. “Oh my sweet sweet Gwen. Me too. But…”

Gwen sighed. “I know I know… it’s not time yet. I just hope the time comes soon. I hate you having to hide like this.” She wrapped an arm around Morgana’s waist and leaned her head on her shoulder. “You are so amazing, I just wish everyone could know, could _see_ , just how special you are.”

Morgana closed her eyes, a soft hum escaping her lips. “Soon. If what I’ve seen comes to pass, soon I won’t need to hide any longer.” She placed a quick kiss to the crown of Gwen’s hair then, before turning them gently. “Now come, let’s enjoy the gardens, shall we?”

~x~

Arthur was avoiding him. Merlin was not amused. It was one thing for the Prince prat to overload him with chores, thus making sure he wouldn’t be able to be constantly underfoot. It was quite another to blatantly avoid him without so much as a by your leave. Merlin could understand him needing space, hells, he understood it, when they were nothing but master and servant. He’d always follow anyway, to make sure his Prince was safe, but that was besides the point. Now, however? Now they were mates. And instead of sharing whatever this was with him, Arthur was straight up running away from him.

Ergo, Merlin was _not_ amused. And it was clear for all to see when he barreled out into the training fields.

“Gwaine!” The bellow rang loud and strong, making the Knights force down flinches - Merlin, when he put his mind to it, could reach the levels of loud that rivaled those of the Prince himself.

“Uh-oh…” Lancelot winced at the thunderous expression he saw Merlin sporting as he went straight for the grinning knight. “Watch out, he’s coming for you.”

Gwaine let out a bark of laughter. “Oh, I think I can handle Mer---“ and then he turned, and saw the storm in their friend’s eyes and gulped.

“Ah, Lance, you’re here too. Good. Now, both of you, come along.”

“Hey, who do you think you---”

Merlin turned – behind him stood a young, obviously nobleman’s, son. A new recruit, most likely, Merlin’s frazzled brain supplied. His lips pulled up in a sneer, his eyes flashing like a storm at sea. The young knight-to-be did not finish his sentence.

Both Gwaine and Lancelot followed Merlin without so much as a peep. Leon, who watched the whole thing go down from across the field, shook his head with a sigh and refrained from rubbing at his temples. He could feel a headache starting behind his eyes already.

Merlin didn’t say anything until they reached Gaius’ chambers. Once there, he motioned the Knights inside, locked the door, and made sure the privacy charm was in place – he had a sinking feeling this conversation would end with someone, mainly him, yelling his head off.

“Sooo… where’s Gaius?” Gwaine asked, sprawling across the bench and fishing out an apple from his pocket, before biting down jovially.

“Not here,” Merlin huffed, annoyed, before motioning for Lancelot to sit as well. He, meanwhile, went to the shelves and began rummaging through, without elaborating anything.

The Knights exchanged a glance. With a subtle nudge, Lancelot stifled a sigh, and turned back to their friend. “Say, Merlin? What’s up?”

With a victorious little huff, Merlin twirled around, brandishing his prize. “This can go one of two ways.” He started, ignoring the question completely. “Either you tell me what I need to know willingly, or…” and he shook the vial merrily. “I stuff this down both your throats and you tell me what I need to know anyways. Except this? This has mad side-effects, including but not limited to nausea, head-spinning, loss of coordination, diarrhea and vomiting.”

He smiled. The Knights gulped simultaneously. Neither one contested Merlin’s ability of actually shoving that thing down their throats.

“What do you want to know?” Lancelot asked, wringing his hands and looking _very_ worried. Gwaine just continued munching on his apple, looking thoughtful.

“What do you know.”

“About what?” Lancelot tried, and Merlin growled. The Knights did not flinch. They did _not_.

“Do not test me, Lance. Not right now. What do you know about Arthur.”

“I don’t know anything, do you know anything? What are you even talking ---” Gwaine started, but then promptly choked on his words, when between one blink and the next, Merlin was _right there_ , and there was fire in his eyes.

“Do. Not. Lie. To me.”

Gwaine gulped. Lancelot attempted to blend into the bench.

“Tell me. You two are his best and most trusted Knights.”

“No, that’d be Leon.” Gwaine, being Gwaine, and having exactly zero self-preservation had to point out.

Merlin rolled his eyes. “Fine. You still know.”

“Well, we _may_ know, but, Merlin, listen…” Lancelot started gently, but the omega interrupted his tender stammering with a snarl.

“ _May know what._ ”

Lancelot was confident enough in his masculinity to admit he was quite terrified.

Gwaine didn’t even attempt to bite down his whimper. “Look, Merlin, considering the Princess’ moods lately, I’m pretty sure that soon enough everyone will know anyway so---”

“Do not make me threaten you, Gwaine, because by the gods I will.”

Gwaine froze, but a smirk slowly wound across his face. “You’ve nothing on me.”

“On the contrary. I’ve the barmaid of Rising Sun in my pocket. One quick grin, one little pout and a sad little sigh about how my bestest of best friend is drinking too much? And you’re cut off. So. Spill.”

Gwaine paled, and completely ignored Lancelot hissing about loyalty to the Crown Prince in his ear. “You wouldn’t dare.”

It was Merlin’s turn to smirk then. “Try me.”

~x~

Arthur dismissed the last squire boy mere moments before the doors of his chambers got slammed open with aplomb.

“You are planning a _what_?!?” his mate hiss-screeched, waving his hand agitatedly at the door, which promptly closed, affording them privacy.

Arthur observed Merlin calmly a moment, before asking, cool as a cucumber, “Who?”

Merlin scowled, crossing his arms across his chest. “Gwaine.” He shrugged then. “I had nothing on Lancelot.”

“What’d you have on Gwaine?” asked the Prince curiously.

Merlin smirked. “The Rising Sun.”

Arthur laughed, but seeing all mirth leaving his omega’s expression, got serious himself.

“Arthur.”

The Prince flinched, turning away from his exasperating mate and putting a solid effort into shuffling and reshuffling some papers on his desk.

“ _Ar_ thur.”

Arms slid around his waist then, and he could feel the warm puff of air where Merlin’s forehead gently bumped between his shoulderblades. Arthur closed his eyes, took a deep breath and sighed.

“Talk to me, please. Let me in, let me help, my alpha.”

And how could he ever deny his mate, when asked so sweetly.

~x~

It was not to say that after Arthur had divulged his plan, Merlin had just smiled, nodded and accepted his Prince’s plan as-was. Oh no. No, first, he raged, he yelled, he fretted. Then he threatened, bargained, begged --- Arthur, meanwhile, just sat there, watching his mate go through all the stages of grief with a curiously large amount of patience.

When Merlin had finally run out of steam, he huffed and stood. “You done?” Seeing his mate inhale, gearing up for yet another rant, the Prince hurried to his side and pulled his omega to him, immediately leaning in to nuzzle behind his ear. “Calm, pet, please. It is late, it’s been a long day. We need rest.”

“But---”

“No buts, tomorrow is going to be quite the day and I, for one, prefer to meet it rested.”

With a sigh, Merlin nodded, a wry half-smile pulling on his lips. “Very well. But do not think I’ll let you do this alone.”

When Arthur pulled away to obviously object, Merlin placed a finger against his lips, his eyes sparkling lighting lazily. “Never alone.”

Arthur smiled against his finger, and kissed it with a nod, his eyes reflecting Merlin’s light.

“Never alone.”

~x~

“I didn’t quite mean it, in the way of you sticking by my side, you realize,” Arthur muttered, biting down his amusement, and reveling in hearing his omega scoff. He could practically _see_ him rolling his eyes where he was standing at his shoulder.

“When I start to care about what you do and do not mean, you’ll be the first to know, _sire_ . Until such a time, however, here I am and here I will stay. No one, and I do mean _no one_ will take you from me, I won’t allow it,” Merlin hissed, and Arthur’s shoulders trembled with his silent laughter.

“You _do_ know, that _I’m_ the alpha here, yes?”

Before Merlin could reply, however, the door of the throne room was opened and they were motioned in.

~x~

“What is the meaning of this, Arthur? You have no authority to call such a meeting.”

The king of Camelot, was, very notable, not pleased, by having his heir summon _his_ councilors, not to mention, _him_ as well.

Arthur looked at his father and faltered. Then there was heat at his shoulder, fingers wove into his for the briefest of moments and he was calm again. He knew what he had to do. He knew why he had to do it. He took a deep breath and opened his mouth.

~x~

“Honestly, of all days to be late…” Gwen was muttering quietly, as she speed-walked besides her Lady as they approached the throne room.

“Stop your fussing, would you, we’re barely late as is. I’m sure we’re not missing anything… important?” Morgana’s confidence stuttered, as they got close enough to see that the throne room, as well as the hall outside were _full_ of people.

“Think we’re missing something important now?” Gwen inquired wryly, making Morgana snort quietly.

“Come on, I’m not missing this, whatever it is.”

Gwen sent her Lady a fond look and hurried after her, issuing quiet apologies left and right to the people Morgana elbowed out of the way.

~x~

“I, Arthur Pendragon, Crown Prince of Camelot, hereby issue you an official challenge for the throne of Camelot, for I find you unfit to continue ruling this kingdom.”

In the deathly quiet that followed the proclamation, Morgana turned to Gwen, her mouth open in shock.

“Did you just hear what I---”

Gwen nodded mutely, her eyes as wide as dinner plates. A murmur was beginning to rise in the hall, and it seemed to be that, that finally snapped the king out of his stupor.

The reigning monarch tore from his throne, his cape billowing behind him. He glared down at the prince, who was patiently waiting for his challenge to be acknowledged.

“How dare you…” the king hissed, his eyes narrowing, before his voice rose. “I am your king! you cannot do this!”

Arthur watched, his face stony, as spittle flew from the mouth of the raging king. “I think you will find that I can, in fact.” 

He turned towards the far wall, where Geoffrey was standing and at his nod, continued. “According to the laws of Camelot, laid down by our forefathers, any king can be challenged for his right to rule by anyone fitting the parameters of,” and here he started counting off on his fingers, for easier understanding of all observers, “being of noble birth, which, as a prince, I qualify; having a claim to the throne, as stated above, _crown_ prince; having a legitimate reason for issuing the challenge.” Here he took a deep breath and held his father’s gaze. “You may have started out as a kind and just king, I cannot contest that, for I have not been alive to witness it. What I have, however, witnessed, as I grew up in your court and under your rule was tyranny plain and simple.”

The king sputtered and opened his mouth, but, strangely, no sound came out.

“I saw you be cruel, cold, dismissive. I saw your paranoia kill countless people, most of whom, have never been proven guilty. As a child, as a young knight, I had no choice but to obey and follow your commands.” Arthur’s eyes flashed, and suddenly he was standing much straighter, his presence carrying _weight_. “I am no longer a child. I am no longer capable of bowing down to someone who has lost my trust and my faith.”

The king, whose face was turning a rather unflattering shade of puce, opened his mouth again and this time, his voice came out, shrill and hysterical. “You foolish boy! You … you cannot fathom what you just did! You’ve nothing, _nothing_ , yet _you_ challenge _me_?!?” He was cackling now, a mad glint in his eye. “Knights of Camelot, seize this traitor and toss him in the cells until I decide what to do with him!”

No one moved.

The king frowned. “Did you not hear me, I said seize him!”

Arthur smirked. “I issued you an official challenge, _father_ . You either duel me for the crown, like a _true_ alpha, like the one you’ve always forced me to be, or… Or you abdicate now and I give you some land, down by the border to live out the rest of your days away from my court. Your choice.”

The king snarled, bodily turning to where the most of the knights were congregating. “What are you waiting for?!? Arrest him!” When still, no one moved, the king snarled. “Treason! All of you are traitors!”

That was when the Knight Captain stepped forwards, effectively focusing everyone’s eyes on him. “No, we are not. You have been issued an official Challenge, your majesty. You are thus, honor and duty bound to accept. If you fail to do so, you will be declared unfit to rule as per the letter of the law.”

If looks were capable of murder, the Knight Captain would have burst to flames then and there. Alas. The best the king could do was glare. He turned his gaze to Geoffrey, who was still stood at the far wall.

“Well?”

“He speaks truth, sire. I’m afraid a challenge such as this cannot be ignored as the challenger meets all the parameters required,” The old man stammered out, his eyes clear, and posture as straight as his old bones allowed it.

With a sneer, the king turned back to the prince and tilted his head the barest amount. “Fine,” he spat, glaring daggers at his son, “You’ll have your duel. Tomorrow at midday, I shall show you what a real alpha, a _true_ alpha is.” With that, he swished his cape menacingly and sat back down, calling the court to order, fully intending to pretend such a challenge was nothing more than a mild inconvenience.

Arthur titled his head the same barest amount the king had, turned on his heel and left, Merlin faithfully at his shoulder.

As soon as they stepped outside, they were joined by Morgana and Gwen as well as Leon, Gwaine and Lancelot.

“I think that went well,” Arthur concluded cheerfully, making Merlin snort, Gwaine guffaw, Leon roll his eyes in exasperation and Lancelot shake his head fondly.

“Well I for one, was impressed, Princess. Who knew you had that in you.” Gwaine smirked, while slapping Arthur on the shoulder.

“I did,” Merlin muttered quietly enough for only Arthur to hear, making the alpha puff up.

“Arthur.”

The Prince stopped at her voice. Turning to face the one person, apart from Merlin, he did not want to disappoint, Arthur steeled himself for whatever it was he was about to see. What he saw, however, he was not prepared for. There was fierce pride, shining in Morgana’s eyes as she stepped up and enveloped him in her arms.

“I am so proud of you, Arty,” she whispered into his neck, and the Prince squeezed his eyes closed, fighting against the burn he could feel behind closed eyelids. “You are going to _own_ him tomorrow.”

And then Arthur was laughing, while pulling her closer and hugging the only sister he ever had to his chest.

~x~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments are love, comments are life, they feed my soul and heal my heart.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the ridiculously long wait... in my defense tho - i've been working on a [collab](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1914007) series with [Sunfall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunfall_of_Ennien) so... ya know... go check it out :3
> 
> also, there's art here, thanks to her too so!!! not to worry if reading in public, however, the art is not explicit this time :DDD
> 
> without further ado - i hope you enjoy, lovelies, the ending of this wild and filthy ride.  
> xoxo

~x~

“No.”

Arthur was pouting, but, unlike usual, it didn’t seem to be working on Merlin, who just gave him an exasperated look over his shoulder and then continued to fold the Prince’s laundry with jerky movements.

“What do you mean, no?”

Merlin rolled his eyes and huffed. “I mean no. As in, not going to happen, no way, no how, not tonight. N o.”

Even with his back turned, Merlin could practically  _ feel _ the pout growing. “But  _ Meeeeer _ lin~”

At that, Merlin scowled and shook a tunic out probably a bit harder than was strictly necessary. “Don’t you Merlin me, I---”

His no doubt foot long rant was interrupted, by the heat that was suddenly plastered all over his back. Strong arms snaked around his waist, while a hot mouth was suddenly drawing a wet path up and down his neck. Arthur nibbled under his ear and Merlin’s knees buckled. “ _ Art _ \---“

“ _ Mer _ lin~ are you seriously going to deny your mate on what just might be his last night alive?”

At that, Merlin froze, and when he turned, there was lighting in his eyes. “Don’t you even  _ dare _ joke about that,” he hissed, absolutely furious, and Arthur felt a very pleasant shiver run down his spine.

Raising his hands in mock surrender, the Prince smirked, as he stepped away from his fuming omega. “Now now, pet, it’s not like I’m actually thinking I might lose…”

“Oh?” Merlin crossed his arms, expression still very much thunderous.

“Please. I’m the best Knight in the Five Kingdoms. I’m fighting fit. Unlike my… unlike  _ someone _ who’s been spending all his days lazing about on a throne for years now.”

Merlin hummed his assent here, his shoulders leaking tension slowly.

“All I’m saying is… I want my mate. I miss your warmth, pet. I crave you so badly… I haven’t touched you in so long.”

Merlin snorted. “Oh yes, practically an eternity.”

Arthur frowned. “Am I to understand I’m alone in this? That you do not need me anymore?”

“Don’t be daft, of course I do, you absolute clotpole. I’m just worried about---“

“ _ Mer _ lin. Let me have you. I won’t be able to concentrate properly tomorrow otherwise.”

“I can’t let you strain yourself.” Merlin tossed him a considering look. “Hm.”

With only a lightning fast flare up of his omega’s eyes, Arthur suddenly found himself sat on his favorite chair, completely unable to move.

“Oh? And what might this be?”

Merlin smirked, stalked over and promptly crawled onto his mate’s lap. “This would be you, not straining yourself and letting me do all the work. After all, can’t let my alpha go into a duel to the death all tense and… unsatisfied, now can I?” Merlin purred, leaning over and placing a slow, tentative kiss on Arthur’s jugular. His Prince rumbled his consent under him, his arms giving a twitch – trying to reach for him, no doubt. Merlin pulled away, a cheeky smile on his face. “Uh-uh,  _ sire _ , no touching. Can’t have you straining, remember? Not tonight.”

“I want to touch you, pet. Let me touch you,” Arthur muttered leaning in, reaching for Merlin’s lips. Merlin allowed a kiss, his eyes glowing again and then Arthur was gasping – together with the fading glow, the layers between them had melted away as well.

Merlin rolled his hips languidly over his mate’s lap, skin touching skin, and gave Arthur a serene smile. “No. Straining,” he purred, utterly delighted with his Prince’s incapacitation.

“Well if you won’t allow me to touch you,  _ you _ do some touching, damn it!”

Merlin chuckled, and for the first time ever, Arthur thought his mate truly did have potential for pure evil. “Patience, Your Majesty~ Just sit, relax and let me take care of you.” 

With that he leaned in again, and slowly ran his tongue over the tendons of Arthur’s neck, making his Prince groan.

“You taste  _ so _ good, sire, so…rich…” Merlin purred, making his way over Arthur’s clavicle, down his chest, to lave on one of his nipples happily, while his fingers played with the other.

“ _ Mer _ lin.”

The omega smirked, pulling away, a teasing comment dying on his lips upon seeing the half-lidded gaze his Prince was sending him. Merlin swallowed against his suddenly parched throat, feeling himself gush slick at that gaze. From the slow, languid smirk and the dilation of pupils of his alpha, Merlin knew Arthur could smell it. Hell, with the amount Merlin felt himself leak, he could probably  _ feel _ it too.

“ _ Merlin… _ ” Arthur breathed again, and Merlin shuddered – teasing was all well and good, but this was borderline torture. And not just for Arthur.

With a huff, he raised himself on his knees, reached behind him, gripped his mate and then lowered himself on him, tearing out groans from them both.

He could see Arthur’s abdominal muscles rippling in an effort to  _ move _ , to buck his hips and stuff him full. Merlin groaned, wrapping his arms around his Prince’s neck, nuzzling under his jaw as he started a languid roll of his hips.

Arthur let out a muffled curse and tried to move again. Not that he succeeded, Merlin’s charm holding steady, even as the sorcerer himself was more and more shaky with each time he rose and fell over his Prince.

Finally realizing he truly  _ couldn’t  _ do anything but sit there and enjoy, Arthur trained his gaze on his mate, who… Arthur swallowed against a dry throat. His mate looked a vision, all bright-eyed, cheeks flushed… he looked delicious. And the sounds he made, good gods. Arthur grit his teeth, forcing his body to calm down, just a little, he wanted to experience that wet, scorching heat just a while longer. But then Merlin met his gaze, shuddered and contracted all around him and came across their chests with a loud sob of his name on his lips.

Arthur was the best Knight in the Five Kingdoms. He was a strong, resilient man. An alpha. And yet, at the sound of his name, being whispered against his chest, by his breathless and content mate, Arthur shattered.

~x~

There was humming, when he finally clawed his way back into the land of the conscious. Arthur blinked awake and stretched nice and slow. For once, there was no ‘rise and shine’, no ‘up and at them’, just… humming. In all honesty, he could deal with humming.

A soft grunt followed. Arthur frowned. That sounded… strained, and not in any sort of a fun way. 

“Merlin?”Arthur muttered and any and all sounds ceased rather instantly. That… did not bode well. “Merlin?” Arthur tried again, sitting up and throwing a quick look around their chambers.

A sheepishly looking face suddenly appeared from behind the edge of the bed.

“Arthur! You’re up. Morning. I’ve breakfast for you. Can’t go out to duel on an empty stomach, now can you, no, no you cannot---”

As Merlin continued to babble (Arthur tuned him out at that point), Arthur took a closer look around. Their chambers seemed… clean.  _ Too  _ clean, in fact. Something was wrong. The Prince got up, ignoring his mate’s increasingly frantic tone of voice. He hadn’t taken two steps when…

“Merlin?” he started, his voice carefully neutral.

“Yeees, Arthur?” Merlin’s wince betrayed his own realization his tone wouldn’t… quite… work.

“Why is there a dead body on the middle of our floor?” Arthur asked, feeling rather proud of the fact his tone did not waver one bit.

Merlin wrung his hands for a moment, before obviously making up his mind and nodding to himself. “Well see, funny story. Yourfathermighthavesentanassassininthenighttokillyou. But, um, I fixed it. Well, almost.”

Arthur blinks. Looks from the dead body at his feet to his mate, who is, very obviously, fretting quite a bit and sighs. “I see. You’ve mentioned breakfast?”

Merlin beams even while the dead assassin’s body shimmers and disintegrates into dust before them.

~x~

It was quiet in the stands, Arthur noted, marching out of the tent where Merlin had strapped him into his armor. His thoughts of a quiet arena strayed then, back to the tent, where Merlin, before putting him in his plate, had undone his neckerchief, and tied it upon Arthur’s bicep with trembling fingers and burning cheeks. He had pressed his lips to the knot too, not saying a word, letting the look in his eyes do all the talking for once.

Arthur had leaned in and placed a kiss on his forehead. His lips had lingered. He had pecked his omega on the nose too, trying to disperse the heavy tension in the air between them. Judging from the wobbliness of Merlin’s lip, he hadn’t quite succeeded. Oh well. It would all be over soon anyway. Then he’d be King and Merlin would finally take his rightful place at his side. With that though firmly in the forefront of his mind, Arthur took the last step to the middle of the arena and stopped, facing the dais the thrones sat upon.

The one usually occupied by the King was empty now, as was the one he usually sat on. The one on the other side however, was where Morgana sat, a worried frown on her face. Guinevere was standing behind her, her hand on Morgana’s shoulder in support. Arthur winked at the both of them and the frown on his sister’s face eased, replaced by a small, tentative smile.  _ That’s better _ , Arthur thought and then turned, just as the king of Camelot stepped into the arena from the opposite side he had done.

“You can still stop this foolishness,” the king spoke as soon as he was in shouting distance, whether or not he’d been surprised to see his son still alive not reflected on his face at all. The Royal Poker face was Strong in him. There hadn’t been an actual need for the shouting however – the arena had stayed deafly quiet. “Give up this nonsense challenge, and I’ll pardon you. You’ll be stripped of your titles, of course, but you’ll still have your head.” He sent his son an imploring look as he stopped a few feet before him. “Be reasonable, Arthur. I have allies, I have an army. You---“

“That’s where you’re wrong,  _ father _ . I am the one with the allies and the army and a dragon and so  _ so _ much more than you can ever possibly imagine. You’re delusional about this whole thing as far as I’m concerned,” Arthur interrupted him, watching as the king’s eyes sparked in anger at the patronizing tone.

Seething, the king pulled out his sword, ignoring his son’s words completely, and got into a fighting stance. “Enough of this. If that’s how you are going to be, then let’s get this over with!”

Arthur nodded grimly and got into his own stance. Someone was speaking – announcing the start of their duel, most likely. Arthur didn’t hear a word. Strangely enough, a soothing calm washed over him, leaving him focused and relaxed. He sent one glance over his father’s shoulder – towards his mate, standing on the edge of the arena, wringing his hands in worry and steeled himself.

He brought his gaze back to the king and faced his battle cry with grim determination. It was time.

~x~

In the end, the duel itself went pretty much the way Arthur had told Merlin it would go – his father had been a warrior, true, but his fighting days have been long behind him. It was almost too easy, the way Arthur took him down.

Arthur looked over, at the beaten down man panting at his feet, the tip of his sword placed almost gently against the king’s heart, and bit down a sigh. It was done. He prayed his father would see it that way too.

“Do you yield?” His voice rang out, loud and clear over the arena. Not a sound disturbed the air. No one so much as breathed too loud.

It took a good long while for the king to open his mouth. And even then, it took even longer for a reply to come. “I do,” he hissed through a sneer, but it was clear enough.

A cheer rose up not a moment later, so loud that Arthur genuinely flinched a little. Taking a step back, he turned, surprise clear in his eyes, to face the people,  _ his _ people now. The stands were filled with  _ his _ cheering people, cheering for  _ him _ .

He turned, absolutely floored by their devotion and raised his sword up high in acknowledgement. The cheer grew even louder and Arthur  _ beamed _ , high on their joy and love for him and ---

“Arthur!”

The next few moments seemed to happen in slow motion. Arthur turned, saw Merlin, his Merlin, running towards him, hand outstretched, face contorted in anguish. The look in his eyes, his blue blue eyes read of sorrow, of that feeling of  _ too late _ . There were screams rising in the stands behind him now too.

Arthur twisted around and froze – the king, his  _ father _ , was charging him, his expression one of pure, insane rage.

Arthur stood there, feeling a calm numbness flood his veins. He hoped it wouldn’t come to this. He prayed his father wouldn’t… Still. That, however, did not mean he did not prepare for just this occasion.

“Nunc,” (‘ _ now’ lat.) _ he intoned simply, his gaze not leaving his father’s. A great sound, much like the flapping of really big wings permeated the air, before the space behind the king shimmered and the Great Dragon appeared, dropping whatever magics that were concealing him. With one last look at the Prince, who nodded almost imperceptibly, the Great Dragon took one, two great steps, swooped in and… swallowed the king whole. In the deafly silence that followed his appearance and consequent snack, the Great Dragon hacked once and then spat out the, now late, king’s sword out.

“Long live the King,” his voice boomed over the arena then, and, with no more than a breath’s pause, the stands echoed the chant, picking it up and not letting go.

~x~

Arthur stood there, in the middle of the arena, watching his father’s sword mournfully. Sighing, he shook his head at the weapon. “Told you I had a dragon…”

“Arthur!”

The Prince, ah, no, the  _ King _ whipped around, just in time to catch his mate flying into his arms. With a joyous little shout, he twirled Merlin around and after putting him back down on the ground, he looked straight into his eyes and… dipped him into a kiss, his,  _ their _ people still cheering in the background.

~x~

It took a solid minute for Merlin to calm down enough to let Arthur go. Once he did, the King turned to the Great Dragon, who was, unexpectedly patiently, waiting for them to get their bearings.

“You have my thanks, Kil,” Arthur nodded at him and the dragon chuckled.

“Oh, it is  _ I _ who’s thankful, your majesty. Now, however, if you don’t mind, I think it is high time I stretched my wings.”

Arthur nodded to him again and, after nodding to him and then to Merlin, with a quiet whispered ‘Emrys’, the Great Dragon took off.

In no time at all, Arthur and Merlin were swarmed by the Knights and members of the council alike.

In the midst of chaos, Arthur raised a hand and when it all quieted down again, he spoke. “My council and my Knights are to reconvene in the throne room presently. I am also extending an invitation to all that wish it. There are announcements I am about to make and I’d like as many of my people as possible to witness them first hand.”

Without waiting for responses of any kind, Arthur took off, Merlin at his shoulder, Knights at his back.

~x~

Arthur entered the throne room at a steady pace, moved straight to the throne and sat down with a flourish. Granted, with less than his father would have, but then again, he’s had  _ far  _ less practice at it. Merlin was a silent shadow at his side immediately and it soothed Arthur immensely – just having him there made the newly minted King feel fierce and untouchable.

“Your Highness…” a councilman started, his tone sickeningly sweet and simpering.

“ _ Your Majesty _ .” Came a soft correction from Arthur’s side and the King forced down a delighted shudder.

“You you---!” Sputtered the councilman, quickly turning an especially unattractive shade of puce, “How dare you interrupt! You you… you’re nothing---“

The growl that echoed through the entire hall then, effectively shut the councilman up. Judging by the expression on his face, it seemed it had done more than that, in fact.  _ Well, that’s a pair of breeches ruined _ , thought Arthur wryly, before fixing the soon to be ex councilman with his frostiest glare.

“That is where you’re wrong, lord Graylle. He,” Arthur turned to face his servant, his sorcerer, his mate, his Merlin then, with the softest smile in his eyes, “he is  _ everything _ .” And with that he promptly pulled Merlin down into his lap without so much as a blink to either the hissed protests of his love, or the absolutely gobsmacked expressions of everyone in the hall.

“In case there are still those who have doubts about what has just happened, let me summarize it for you – I have won the challenge against the late king, who had attempted to assassinate me with no honor. His death, in turn, only solidified my win.

“In upcoming days our kingdom will see changes, many of which will take a while to get used to. I will grant that while.” 

Here his eyes turned icy again and Merlin could hear the collective gulp that passed through the hall. “But not more. First things first, hereby the ban on magic is lifted.” 

There was a collective intake of breath and Merlin sat, completely ready to silence the masses, but as Arthur opened his mouth again, he found he didn’t have to – the people  _ wanted _ to hear their King.

“From this moment on all crimes shall be punished, all criminals judged,  _ regardless _ whether the crime was magical in nature or not. Proof and only solid proof will equal a judgement.

“On another note,  many of you may know Merlin here as my servant. What you do  _ not _ know, however, that he is also my Destined Mate and, following my coronation,  _ if _ he agrees, we’ll hold a Handfasting after which he’ll be crowned as my Consort.”

The deafly silence that followed that particular proclamation rang louder than any noise could have. Arthur nodded his satisfaction and stood, one hand still wrapped firmly around Merlin’s waist.

“Now if you will excuse us. There is much we still have to do. Council shall adjourn until the midday on the morrow.” With that, he stepped down from the dais and led Merlin out of the hall, still in the echoing silence.

~x~

“What the fuck, Arthur?”

Arthur should count himself lucky, he supposed, that Merlin had managed to refrain from bursting before reaching their chambers. Now that they were safely away from prying eyes and ears, however… The young King braced himself and shrugged, attempting nonchalance.

“Please,  _ please _ tell me that wasn’t just… some weird royal marking of the territory, because I swear to gods, Arthur…” Merlin started, his eyes sparkling with fire. Fire, that usually would get Arthur very much going, except this time, his mate was actually, genuinely mad. Or on the verge of being mad at least.

“I… I guess I just wanted to make sure my intentions towards you were clear.” Arthur felt wrongfooted all of a sudden. Did he… had he done something wrong? He had thought he and Merlin were on the same page but…

Merlin scoffed. “Intentions. Right. The whole thing had of course,  _ nothing  _ to do with your petty jealousies then, had it.”

_ Petty?!? _ Arthur sneered internally, but the look on his mate’s face, the doubt and worry it, well, it killed any anger he was attempting to raise very effectively.

“Merlin?” he ended up asking tentatively while his sorcerer bit his lip and wrung his hands. “What is this really about?”

“I…” he started but then shook his head and turned away. “It’s nothing. Forget it.”

Arthur frowned. This wasn’t going how he had imagined it. Stepping up behind his mate, he wrapped his arms around his waist. “Hey now, talk to me, pet. What’s wrong?”

Merlin huffed, shrugging in his embrace. The relief Arthur felt when Merlin didn’t step away from him was staggering.

“It’s just… you didn’t even bother asking  _ me _ did you… You just… assumed. As usual…” he finished in barely a whisper, and Arthur froze.

“I… but…” he stuttered, his arms falling to his sides uselessly.

Merlin turned back to face him, his smile a bit wobbly, but genuine enough still. “It’s fine. It’s not like I actually mind. I mean, some warning would have been nice I guess, but…” He shrugs again. “Just… why? Why would you do that, sire?”

Arthur gaped. “I---“ He cleared his throat, turned, strode to his locked chest, and after rummaging in it for a moment, came back out, with something clutched in his closed fist. Stopping before Merlin, he looked his omega in the eye, who blinked at his strange serious-face owlishly and took a deep breath.

“Forgive me. I  _ was _ planning to do this properly, you know. But that Graylle… it made me so furious, his dismissal of you I just…” He shook his head self-deprecatingly and gave Merlin half a smile. “I do apologize, for letting that bigoted cretin steal this from us. But…Merlin, my sorcerer, my omega, my mate,” he dropped to his knees then and Merlin made a sound between a gasp and a sob. “Will you do me the absolute honor and agree to be mine, for now and for always?”

He opened his hand then, showing Merlin the silver band he had commissioned just for him. There were tears in the sorcerer’s eyes, but he was beaming as he nodded. “Yeah, yeah, of course I will, you utter clotpole.”

Arthur’s indignant scoff was drowned out by Merlin’s collapsing to his knees and straight into his King’s arms and kiss.

~x~

It took a while, but when their coherence returned, Merlin snorted. At Arthur’s inquiring grunt, he raised his head from where it was pillowed on his King’s chest and grinned. “We didn’t make it to the bed.”

Arthur returned his grin. “Not the first time, is it.”

Merlin giggled. Straight up giggled. Arthur stifled a groan, it was down right _ unfair _ how cute and adorable his sorcerer could be at times. Merlin grew serious then and Arthur sighed, apparently, their little celebration was at an end.

“So. Now what?” his sorcerer asked, looking him in the eye.

Arthur huffed. “Now, we prepare for my coronation, our Handfasting,  _ your _ coronation and then we rule. I will need you on my council, obviously, as well as my Court Sorcerer  _ and _ as an Ambassador with all the magic folk so ---“

Merlin gaped as Arthur ranted, blinking at him and attempting to process all that he was hearing. After the King was done, Merlin got up, waved a hand over them to clean them and went to the closet. Pulling out new outfits for both of them he waved Arthur over and helped him into the clothes before hastily pulling on some things himself.

“Actually,” he started carefully, smoothing out a wrinkle on his King’s shoulder, “I think I’d rather be your Court Sorcerer alone. I mean, yeah I’ll join your council, of course, but the Ambassador thing? I can’t do that.” Before Arthur could open his mouth to protest, he continued, “I  _ need _ to stay with you, my King. By your side. And an Ambassador will have to do much traveling and well…” He trailed off meaningfully, sending his alpha a look from under his lashes.

Arthur hummed thoughtfully before nodding. “That would pose a problem, as you leaving would not work for me at all.”

Merlin smirked at that, sliding his arms around Arthur’s neck. “Oh?”

Arthur returned his smirk. “Indeed.” He then frowned, “But, that leaves us with a problem, since… it’s not like we have anyone else in court with magic that we trust, now do we…”

Merlin blanched at that. Teeth worrying his lower lip, he took a deep breath and looked Arthur in the eye. “Actually…”

In an incredibly convenient strike of Timing, there was a commotion outside, before the door slammed open and a beaming Morgana barged in, an out-of-breath Guinevere on her heels.

“Brother dearest!”

Arthur looked at her joyous face, then back at Merlin’s sheepish expression, to Gwen’s carefully blank look, which hid her worry precisely not at all and groaned.

“For real?”

Merlin nodded. “For real.”

At that, Arthur couldn’t help it, he laughed. “Well, at least it won’t ever be boring.”

~x~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all for sticking with this till the end. your love is what keeps me going.  
> comments... feed me, better than physical sustenance i've found.
> 
> once again - thank you to all, who's read this. i hope to see you on my other works~  
> all my love.  
> xoxoxoxoxoxo

**Author's Note:**

> comments feed my starving soul.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Ultimate Submission](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25181092) by [Sunfall_of_Ennien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunfall_of_Ennien/pseuds/Sunfall_of_Ennien)
  * [The Bonding Gift](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25247353) by [Sunfall_of_Ennien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunfall_of_Ennien/pseuds/Sunfall_of_Ennien)
  * [More](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25284292) by [Sunfall_of_Ennien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunfall_of_Ennien/pseuds/Sunfall_of_Ennien)
  * [We Don't Have Time For This](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25284364) by [Sunfall_of_Ennien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunfall_of_Ennien/pseuds/Sunfall_of_Ennien)
  * [Know Whose You Are](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25720195) by [Sunfall_of_Ennien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunfall_of_Ennien/pseuds/Sunfall_of_Ennien)
  * [Savage Tenderness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26266915) by [Sunfall_of_Ennien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunfall_of_Ennien/pseuds/Sunfall_of_Ennien)




End file.
